Never the Same
by KittyBatman
Summary: AU. What if Bernard wasn't at the museum when Megamind was running from Roxanne? A different version of Megamind, where there's no disguises, and no lies. Only past differences that Roxanne and Megamind must overcome, and later grow to love. MM/RR story
1. That Fateful Day

**AN: Megamind was pretty lucky to have found Bernard at that exact time in order to avoid Roxanne! But what would have happened if he met up with her as himself? That's what this story's all about! As awesome as Bernard/Megamind and normal Bernard are, this story's all about an alternate universe where Bernard just wasn't there at the museum at that time. Hope you enjoy, and thanks very much for reviews and support! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Minion!" Megamind moaned, his head sullen against the table wood. He could not sleep, or even bring the motivation to move. Even the cool feel of the table's smooth wood against his scalp, did not soothe his inner feelings of despair. The alien for once, truly felt lost like a child who lost an imaginary friend. "Minion, please come here!"

"What is it, sir?" Minion poked his head through the doorway, eyeing his friend with a look of expectancy. He was unsure if he was allowed to come in or not, but when Megamind beckoned for him to enter, Minion came in without hesitation.

"I can't sleep," Megamind whispered, his voice bestowed with grief. "I just had the most _terrible_ dream, Minion! A true dream of despair!"

"Tell me about it," Minion tried putting on a soothing grin, but the grin fell on blind eyes. Megamind refused to raise his head from the desk. "Sir..." Minion spoke again, hoping his master would pay him some attention, when the alien mewled softly into the wood, Minion tried encouraging him once more. "Sir, please tell me! I won't judge you or anything! It might help if you just say what happened!"

"Well," Megamind moaned softly, looking upward from the desk at last. "I know you won't judge. You're my friend... I guess I can tell you, but it pains me to repeat it! This dream was a dark, unbearable _nightmare,_ and it was almost like waking up from it was too good to be true. The skies were golden from the sunset, and the day was reaching its end. I am in the sky, but I am not flying. I am being tugged upward by the cape, someone's hand is tightly clasped around my cape's collar. I do not look upward, and only look down at my legs, dangling in the sky as if I'm preparing to fall. Down below, the crowd of Metrocity is cheering... _applauding _my would-be murderer. The man determined to bring me to justice. Their faces, Minion... they were all grinning with vicious grins, and their eyes were a glowing red.

"A terrible glowing red! They are all chanting the same thing as I am suspended from the clouds - helpless. They are all screaming "kill! Kill! Kill!" Again and again! I see," he swallows, his eyes pained. "Ms. Ritchi with a _grin,_ whispering that I deserved what I was about to get. I look up, Minion, and do you know who I see? I see Metro Man smiling down at them, looking at them with a pleased grin that they all love. I look up, my eyes pleading for my life, and he mercilessly drops me, allowing me to fall to my death."

Minion's jaw dropped as Megamind continued the gruesome tale.

"Just before I hit the ground, the laughing and jeering of his audience echoing in my ears, I hear a whisper!" Megamind stood up from his chair, almost as if possessed by the memory of his dream. He extended a hand towards the window, but his fingers curled as if it was out of his grasp. Slowly retreating his hand back to his body, he continues. "My body hits the ground as the whisper finishes. It was a voice. _Her _voice. She says to me that I'm a monster, and that I deserve to die."

Megamind looks down at the floor, shamefully without a word, as Minion stares in wonder. The fish cyborg taps his bowl, contemplating the dream for a moment before attempting to calm his companion once again.

"Sir - "

"It's all my fault, Minion," Megamind's voice sending a chill down Minion's spine. His fish spine that is. Megamind looked out the window, examining the night as his voice continued to whisper with an eerie tone. "I'm the one that killed him. I ordered the attack, and because of me, he's _dead!_ I congratulated his death, and now I'm being punished!"

"Sir, sir, _please!" _Minion pleaded with him. "This is something you should be _celebrating! _You've wanted this all your life! Your parents would be _proud."_

This struck a nerve for Megamind, but only one. He still wasn't buying it. "It's what I _thought _I wanted, Minion. _Thought. _With a brain like mine, thinking comes easily. I _loved_ being the bad guy, but what's the point now? How can I be bad when I have everything I want? How can I be bad when I've made everyone suffer? How can I be bad when... I've..." Megamind's voice cracked. "Destroyed their dreams?"

"Sir, please don't say you don't have a purpose in life." Minion's eyes rounded, gazing at Megamind with a blinded sympathy. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to save Megamind from his current state, but he would not give up. "Metro Man was _not _your life. He was only an obstacle, and he's gone now. I'm only trying to look out for you, sir!"

"Since I was a child," Megamind continued gazing out the window, his voice still filled with a haunting sadness. "I was destined to be the bad guy. Everyone hated me. _I'm _the villain, and _he _was the hero. I never thought I'd say this, but there is no point to being a villain without Metro Man. There is _no _purpose to this!" Megamind turned around, anger in his eyes as he stalked towards a pile of money. Without hesitation he picked up a stack of bills and crushed the weak paper in his hand, tossing it to the floor with disdain. "Or _any _of this!"

"Sir!" Minion exclaimed like a startled parent, shuffling forward to Megamind in shock. He gripped Megamind's thrashing shoulders, pulling him away from the spell-binding cash. "Please! _Listen_ to me. This has been your dream for _so_ long. You've worked so hard on this! If you said this to yourself from twenty years ago - "

"Twenty years..." Megamind's brows furrowed in surprise, grasping the number as if it was a secret to life. "We've... we've been fighting for twenty whole years!"

"Technically since you were kids," Minion couldn't resist adding even though it didn't help the situation. "But as a super-villain and super-hero, yes, you two have been fighting for twenty years."

"Who am I to mess with routine?" Megamind looked down at his trembling fist, gazing at his blue hand in its entirety.. "If only I could bring him back..."

"I won't let you talk like this!" Minion growled, truly frightened by Megamind's changed state of mind. "I won't. Sir, just listen to yourself!"

"You're right..." Megamind solemnly admitted, yanking away from the fish's grip. "I have to forget that I ever fought with Metro Man. Or this feeling of emptiness will _not_ go away."

"Sir?" Minion watched his boss walked towards the door, clad in his navy-blue pyjamas. "Where are you going at this time of night?"

"I can't stand to see him anymore," Megamind whispered, glancing at Minion only for a moment. "Therefore... that museum has to _go." _

"You mean - " Minion was always quick when it came to figuring out his boss's plans.

"Minion," Megamind left the room. "Fetch a volunteer group of brain bots. We'll be making a quick visit to the museum..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but that's why I have to destroy this place." Megamind sighed, leaning over the railing's edge dolefully. "It's just too many painful memories! I did bring roses though... apparently certain colours mean different things. So I got yellow. Friendship." He looked at them with a sad smile, remembering Metro Man for the last time. "Nothing personal." He quietly added.

He sucked in a deep gust of breath, painfully looking at the grinning statue face staring back at him blankly. Giving a small nod of acknowledgement for everything they had to face, Megamind pulled out a small detonator, pressed the button, and dropped it over the edge along with the yellow roses, watching them as they fell. It almost seemed to take forever, as if the statue of Metro Man itself was stopping time for Megamind to sadly watch.

"I know they worked hard on this rather... _meagre _museum," Megamind backed up from the edge. "...But as long as it's here, I won't be able to forget you. Goodbye Metro Man."

"Hello?" A feminine voice called, one with a familiar tone that rang in Megamind's ears like a police siren. His eyes widened, fear and surprise etched on his face, as he grabbed his heaving chest.

"No! Roxanne," Megamind whispered, looking down at his fragile state. He couldn't let her see him like this. Not in a state of weakness! He was dressed in his pyjamas first of all, as he didn't bother to change, and if she saw him paying pity to Metro Man, she'd probably spread it across the news like wild fire.

Without another word, he immediately dashed around, hearing her heels hit the floor with a firmness that only she conveyed. Running with a mad dash, he desperately tried to run for the elevator, it being his only source of hope from, ironically, escaping his former damsel-in-distress.

"Who's there?" She called again, her voice ringing with uncertainty.

_No one! _Megamind answered back to her in his thoughts, praying she wouldn't see him.

"Hello?" She repeated, her walk clearly getting faster.

_NO! _Megamind's mind screamed in fear. _Don't walk faster. Please don't - _

"Megamind?" Roxanne's voice rung with a heavy mixture of anger and fear. "What are _you _doing here?"

Megamind stopped moving, only hearing his heartbeat echo in his ears. He slowly turned to face her, looked at her gaping face for a few moments, and then quickly picked up a potted plant with a ribbon on it - probably a gift for one of the tour gides. He attempted to hide his face behind the plant as if it would magically make him invisible.

"M-Megamind? He's not here! It's just me! Sid the Potted Plant! Please go away now..."

She walked up towards him, irritation etched on her face, as she yanked the plant away from his face, his slowly forming smile showing guilt.

"_How dare you!" _She nearly screamed, putting the plant back down as quickly as possible. She took a step forward, her heels adding an extra height to her, and firmly shoved him back. He nearly fell on his back, but managed to adjust his feet. He looked at her, stunned, as both of their chests heaved. "You came here to _mock_ his death didn't you? You came here to _laugh_ at him!"

Her expression still bitter, she glanced down at him for a split second before adding seriously, "and _why _are you in your _pyjamas?"_

"Roxanne..." He tugged his collar, his neck growing very hot. "Please... I can explain - "

"There's nothing to explain!" She jabbed her finger into his chest. Megamind didn't know for sure, but he could have _sworn _that Roxanne's eyes were a little watery. "You _killed_ Metro Man! You're a murderer! A _monster!" _

"I - " Megamind swallowed, his heartbeat stilling. He shamefully looked away from her face, feeling a stinging pain scratch at his chest. He assumed that she just badly hurt him emotionally, and that's what explained the sharp pull in his body. It was just like his nightmare foretold. "I know."

"Of course you would know." Roxanne hissed, eyes unforgiving. "You enjoy making others suffer. That's why you're the _villain!_ I'm going to be honest, I never thought you would actually _kill_ Metro Man. It was all a big game, but you really _did_ take it seriously! I _never_ knew." She looked betrayed.

"Roxanne," he gently grabbed her wrist, causing her to tense up and watch him expectantly. "I thought destroying him was what I wanted, but I realize that it truly was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. And I know you want to beat me up, but for now, we _really _have to go!"

"I'm _not _going to _go." _Roxanne yanked her hand away. "_You_ can go. You don't belong here. I think I'm going to continue paying my respects, thank you very much!"

"Roxanne!" Megamind screamed, desperate for her to listen to him. "We _have _to go! The _both_ of us!"

"Why?" Roxanne looked at him slightly fearfully. "Oh no... Megamind! What did you _do?"_

"Er... nothing!" Megamind gulped, tugging his collar again. "I _really_ just need you to do what I say right now!"

Roxanne looked at him, a mixture of emotions spread across her face, and finally agreed to leave. She pushed past him, heading towards the elevator on her own, but it didn't stop him from following. The ride down in the elevator was awkward, she would not look at him, and he felt her anger emanate from her like a poisonous gas. He knew there was nothing he could say that could appease her, so he kept his mouth shut. When they got down to the main floor, she continued to ignore him and walked towards the doors.

Spying the detonator a few feet away, Megamind realized only ten seconds was left, and if she continued walking at her slow, _curvaceous _pace, she would be destroyed. He refused to let her die too. He would never take a life _ever_ again.

Dashing towards her, he grabbed her by the waist, ignoring her startled cry, and leapt out the doors, allowing them both to messily fall onto the pavement and roll away from the museum's stairs.

"_What is your problem?" _She pushed him away, glaring at him in annoyance. She looked up in horror when Megamind ignored her pleas, wrapping his arms around her protectively when the museum exploded into clouds of flames. She let out a scream, one of the only times he heard her scream, and covered her ears.

When the explosion finished, only smoke and flames left, Roxanne stared up at the museum in horror. Remembering who did such a horrible act, and remembering just who was wrapping his arms around her, she elbowed him in the stomach, shoving him off her, and standing up quickly.

"The museum! You - you _destroyed it!" _She exclaimed in pure shock. "You killed Metro Man, _and _destroyed his museum? Don't you have _any_ respect?"

"I can't stand the memories!" Megamind cried out, standing up and looking at her with pleading eyes. "Roxanne! Metro Man and I... we go _way _back. He wasn't exactly always a hero you know. I can't stand the memories of him in general! He was worshipped since he was _born._ I never got _anything! Anything! _I - why was I always so hated and _abused?" _

He looked away from her, taking a few steps forward to face the burning museum. He was talking less to Roxanne and more to himself.

"I'm _supposed _to be the villain, Roxanne. It's been my destiny... ever since I was a baby."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne's tone softened at his general sadness. Did Megamind have some kind of dark past that caused him to be the way he was? Why was he so pained all of the sudden?

"I - he -" Megamind closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to cry, and then turned to face her, a stubborn anger in his expression. "I'm not just going to pour my heart out to you! Who do you think you are? My _there-a-puste? _I don't need to say _anything." _He sounded like a child building a wall to trap his emotions.

"Megamind!" Roxanne exclaimed, eyeing him cautiously. She never saw him like this before. "Why are you - "

"I'll go!" His eyes darkened, lips forming a thin frown. "You're right! I _am _a monster! And quite frankly Roxanne, that's the way it's supposed to be. Everyone's _always_ hated me, and everyone will continue to hate me. There's _nothing_ you, I, or Metro Man can do about that!"

Ignoring her angry calls, he walked away, feeling his own frustration build up inside him.

* * *

**AN: Without Bernard in the picture, all of the angst happens at the beginning with Roxanne and Megamind! I promise that the whole story won't be angsty, and we're only getting their mixed feelings out of the way first! This story will be a mixture of angst, comedy, and fluff (like the movie) just so you know! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	2. Fixation

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and support! I really appreciate them. :) Just remember that I don't have the movie to work with, so a lot of lines are probably different. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Roxie?" Hal's lip quivered, eyeing the old "observatory" with cautious eyes.

"Of course, Hal. You can wait out here if you prefer," Roxanne shrugged, trying to figure out how to get in.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Hal nodded vigorously. "I'll stand out here... and... er... _protect _you! No _one_ will get in."

"Sounds good," Roxanne nodded absent-mindedly. She was not through with Megamind, and she may have been a nosy reporter, but she was _going_ to get the report that she wanted. She wanted to know about Megamind's past, and why he lashed out at her. Even as a murderer he was hard to take seriously. He never got angry. It was always sad, overly-excited, goofy, dorky, etc. _Never_ angry. And when Roxanne wanted answers, she would _get_ answers.

Even Megamind recognized her determination from watching her on the security monitor.

"How the heck did she find me?" Megamind demanded, eyes widening with horror. Then the realization dawned on him; his hideout was the only fake observatory in the city. What a _fool _he'd been! "Oh well," he tried to assure himself. "She'll _never _get in."

"Hey! What's this?" Roxanne looked down at a fuzzy rug that read "SECRET ENTRANCE." She smirked and looked up at the wall. Typical, predictable, obvious Megamind. "This rug says: Secret Entrance. How obvious can he get?"

"Oh my god!" Megamind drawled, throwing his arms up in the air. "Seriously! Why is that rug even _there?"_

Megamind stood up from his chair, and ripped the shower cap and glasses off his face, turning towards Minion who did the same.

"Minion! Take the Infuser Gun and hide! I don't want her to see what I've been doing," Megamind turned back to the screen. "I'll try and hide too. Also... I'll get the brainbots to sic her!"

"Isn't that kind of harsh?" Minion blinked, as he picked up the gun, backing away in preparation to hide.

"These are desperate times, Minion. Very desperate times," Megamind shook his head. "That woman is like a snake. I don't really know why, but she just reminds me of one. Anyway, _go!"_

The brainbots already heard what Megamind was planning and obediently flew towards their target, preparing to readily attack her.

"Sorry, Roxanne," Megamind shrugged, quickly attempting to hide.

The brainbots stopped in their tracks, eyeing Roxanne cautiously when they finally found her. She seemed completely unafraid, and unveiled a stick of dynamite. The brainbots made a loud noise that sounded similar to being startled, and then quickly flew away in scattered directions. Roxanne smirked at how easy it was to threaten Megamind's little "pets" and then continued walking forward.

Minion meanwhile was panicked, because his hiding spot wasn't that great, and flinched in shock when Roxanne spotted him. He screamed in surprise, backing up, which caused him to accidentally toss the Infuser Gun forward. Realizing his mistake, he tried to scramble forward, but was too limited by the slow speed of his gorilla body. Roxanne lunged for the gun, and pointed it at him, determination spread across her features. He gulped, backing up slightly as she aimed it.

"What does _this_ do?" She demanded, lurching it forward slightly as if preparing to shoot. _"Well?"_

"Uh... Ms. Ritchi! Please... don't point that at_ me. _That'd be a waste of its power," Minion raised his hands, hoping he could make a compromise. "I mean... I'm kind of a mesh of parts. It wouldn't work on me."

"What does it do?" She persistently asked again, still gripping it tightly.

"Well, if you must know - "

"Don't tell her!"

Megamind jumped out from the shadows, desperately trying to pry the gun out of Roxanne's hands, but she refused to let it go. He growled angrily, annoyed by her surprising strength, an continued attempting to rip it away. In the ensuing struggle, both of their fingers slid to the trigger and caused the gun to fire.

"No!" Megamind screamed, watching the golden pellet bounce of the walls in a vigorous trail. The two watched as the pellet finally managed to squeeze its way through the vents. Rushing to the monitors, Megamind realized that the pellet had found a target; a young, wide-set man knocked to the floor in a daze. It decided to make him of all people be its victim? He was hoping that he would have shot someone more... fit.

"Now look what you did!" Megamind growled, lips puckering in a pout as he looked at her.

"Don't look at me," Roxanne huffed, unaware that her cameraman was shot. "You could have just _told_ me what it was."

"See, that's the _problem _with you reporter people!" Megamind angrily threw his hands up in the air. "You just _have _to know _everything."_

"What did that do?" Roxanne walked towards him, completely unafraid.

"Step back, woman!" Megamind raised his fists as if he was planning to strike her in the face. She calmly lowered his fists with her hands, and looked him directly in the eyes, curious for an answer.

"Well?" She urged him.

"I don't think you _deserve_ to know," he shook his head, stubbornly keeping the information to himself. "Not after that rude behaviour! You don't - you don't just walk into people's houses and grab at stuff! What if you got hurt? You'd blame it on _me._ Seriously though! Breaking into my lair like that. How would you feel if I just came into your apartment and grabbed at everything?"

"You did once," she quirked a brow, a mixture between annoyance and amusement. "You rummaged through my fridge, and broke several of my dishes when you came to kidnap me. Remember? It was only two years ago."

"Oh," Megamind mumbled, shiftily looking around.

There was an awkward silence.

"So about your past - "

"For crying out loud!" Megamind drawled, throwing his head back as he let out a dramatic moan. "How many questions do you _have? _Can't you see I'm busy being a fabulous evil overlord?"

"I'll tell you what, I'll leave you alone at your "house," if you just tell me a little more about yourself," she crossed her arms.

_She's so cute. _Megamind couldn't help thinking as he cautiously gazed at her. Something about her feisty nature attracted him.

"Fine. Only a snippet though. You're still _not_ my _there-a-puste." _Megamind compromised.

"Deal. And before you start, it's _therapist," _Roxanne smirked slightly. When Megamind only looked at her like she had two heads, she added something. "Just so you know."

"Therapist," he said somewhat icily. "_Anyway. _When I landed on Earth. I landed in a prison... and was raised there for most of my life."

She waited, but when he just continued staring at her, she finally spoke up. "Continue."

"That's your snippet," he turned away from her. "Now go away! You_ sneaky _woman, you!"

"That was _nothing! _There was no meat to that!" Roxanne exclaimed in a way someone would sound if they had to deal with a cliffhanger to a TV show.

"Silly woman. Words _can't_ have _meat_ to them!" He said matter-of-factly, unaware of the meaning of that expression. "Now leave! I have many important things to do!"

"Now wait just a - "

"Brainbots!" Megamind abruptly yelled, turning to face her as an army of floating robots appeared behind him. "You were saying?"

Roxanne was pretty fearless and wasn't afraid by the pet-like robots, but she knew that someone as annoyingly stubborn as Megamind wouldn't go down easily. So she obediently left, but she wasn't going to end there. She _would _find out more about Megamind, and she would find out what grudge he had against Metro Man. She would _not _back down, as she was just as important in this whole thing as they were.

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea," Minion's deadpan expression said it all. "Sir, he's not _capable_ of being a hero. Just look at the guy!"

"Oh, don't be so judgmental, Minion." Megamind watched the young cameraman in fascination. "It doesn't matter what he looks like. Point is, he's our new hero, but just _who _is this man?

"He doesn't have any records or useful information on him," Minion looked at a small computer. "The guy's pretty much a nobody!"

Megamind and Minion nearly jumped in shock when Hal ended up draped over the front window, screaming as he rolled off. It must have looked pretty bizarre to see a chubby guy bumping into nothing and falling on the ground. Megamind knew _he_ found it amusing, but he didn't let it show. Pressing his face against the glass, he continued gazing at the boy.

"He's good enough I think," Megamind grinned as he watched Hal stand up.

"Wow, could this day be anymore suck-tastic?" Hal whined, heading on inside his apartment.

"Suck-tastic?" Megamind blinked, unable to comprehend.

"It's basically a really nerdy way of saying, "could this day get any worse?" Except he combined "suck" with "fantastic." I don't know why, but it's his way of expressing himself, I guess." Minion nodded, as he educated his young friend.

"That _is_ nerdy," Megamind agreed. "That's _good_ though! Once he's a hero, he'll look _ridiculous_ compared to me. I'm already his _superior."_

"But it's still a bad idea," Minion shook his head, picking up the Infuser Gun. "Okay, well, I think it's time we _defuse _him - "

"No!" Megamind screamed, yanking the gun away. "Give him a chance Minion! Don't be so impatient..."

The two followed Hal once he disappeared from view, and managed to catch enough glimpse of him to follow him to his floor. They had to be quiet however, and it wasn't easy being quiet when they were greeted by a hysterical old lady. Megamind considered being rough and intimidating to get her to shut up, but instead he decided to use one of the other options on his De-Gun. Instead of Dehydrate, he set the option to Demoralize, which turned her into an extremely calm, deadpan woman. She was practically a vegetable.

"That was kind of harsh," Minion eyed Megamind in surprise as they left the woman behind and headed towards Hal's room.

"What? It's not like I've changed much," Megamind rolled his eyes. "If her only excitement is seeing me and you, then she doesn't have much to live for does she?"

Continuing on their course, they pushed the door open with as much force as possible, knocking it off its hinges. Hal looked on at the two, terrified, and backed up nervously.

"Um, _listen_... I actually don't have that much money on me, but if you want some, the old lady across the hall - "

"Oh her?" Megamind pointed behind him, remembering the woman he demoralized. "Charming creature. Anyway! We'll have to start again. Minion? The spray, please."

"We're all out," Minion grumbled, furiously shaking the can. "We used the last of it on Roxanne."

"Wait, Roxanne?" Hal blinked, looking at the two in awe when they mentioned her name. "You guys - "

"Then use the Forget-Me-Stick," Megamind reminded Minion.

"Oh right!" Minion grinned, unveiling a large black stick and then smacking Hal in the face with it. He fell backwards in defeat, an idiotic grin on his face from his briefly unconscious daze.

"I think it's working!" Megamind excitedly beamed when Hal started to glow a golden colour, the force and power being bestowed in him causing his bed to fling him up flat against the wall. "Excellent! Time for the next part of my brilliant plan! Do you have your disguise?"

"Yep," Minion grinned as he fished through his fanny pack.

In the time that Minion put his outfit on, Megamind had already transformed into a stout man with huge white hair, creamy skin, a sparkly blue suit with a space theme, and a glowing blue aura. He turned to Minion who looked exactly the same, other than the fact that he was now wearing a blond afro wig on top of his fish bowl, and a pink feminine apron that read "Kiss the Cook."

"What?" Minion responded defensively, feeling self-conscious from the way Megamind was looking at him.

"Ah you look fantastic!" Megamind grinned.

The golden light shot out from the cracks, as the bed fell back down, revealing a physically improved Hal. He looked the same, but was now very muscular, just like Metro Man. His previous clothes now too small for him.

"Rise my _glorious_ creation," Megamind said calmly, putting on an unusual voice as he puffed out his jaw.

"Who are you?" Hal asked, looking at the man in awe.

"I have come to help train you and watch over you," Megamind improvised on the spot.

"So... you're like my Space Dad?" Hal asked. Megamind looked at him like he was an idiot at first, but quickly held it back, deciding to go along with it.

"Yeah... I'm like your Space Dad!" Megamind responded, hoping that Hal would trust him.

"Whoa," Hal continued to be awe-struck. Megamind decided to go in for the gold.

"You've been blessed," he grabbed Hal's hand for good measure. "With _unfathomable_ power."

"What kind of power? Hal still didn't get it.

"Unfathomable," Megamind tried saying again, but the word proved to be difficult. "It's unfmth - it's without fathom." He tried wording it differently, hoping Hal would finally understand.

"And you are... _what?" _Hal looked at Minion curiously.

"I'm your Space Step-Mom!" Minion did a little curtsy as he put on a feminine voice.

"You are destined to be a hero. Just feel that... power _without _fathom running through your veins," Megamind tried to encourage Hal. "Can you feel it? You're meant to be a _hero._"

"Oh I can feel it," Hal grinned somewhat deviously. Ignoring his new space parents, he turned and bursted through the wall, diving down onto the ground in triumph. He happily decided to wear a car with _people _inside it, and continued jumping around happily. "I'm gonna be a _hero!" _He screamed with the joy of a spoiled kid.

Megamind had bad feelings about Hal already, but he wouldn't admit that. He would train him well, _and_ prove Minion wrong.

"Minion," Megamind grinned maliciously, backing away from the hole revealing his new excited hero-in-training and transforming back into himself once out of sight. "Are you ready for part 3 of my wonderful plan?"

"Wait," Minion backed up from the hole as well, removing his wig and apron. "You have a part _3? _I thought we were just supposed to train this guy and - "

"Oh, but it _is_ a part of his training," Megamind fought the urge to belt out a deviously evil laugh, not wanting Hal to hear him. "I want to test his power and aptitude as a hero. In order to do so," he began to walk towards the door. "We'll have to do what we've always done."

"And that is?"

"Kindap Ms. Ritchi of course!"

* * *

**AN: So the Megamind/Roxanne relationship is starting to change a little. He's being mysterious about his past, and it's making Roxanne very curious. She feels that she'll be able to understand what's been going on with the whole Megamind/Metro Man thing if she just figures it out. Like the movie, Hal is still the villain. He needs a part after all. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	3. Simulated Kidnapping

**AN: I decided to give Megamind the name "Mace," because it sounds cool and it suits him in a way. Not to mention, they can come in black variations with spikes on them, just like Megamind's costume! :) Also, this chapter makes slight references to my other story Strange History in the fact that Megamind and Roxanne already have a small attraction towards each other, and why he calls her "Temptress." Thanks for reviews, and support, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Er... wait what?" Minion's eyes widened into perfect spheres. "You... you just _shot_ the guy! He's nowhere _near _ready for this!"

Megamind regarded the large hole in the wall with a sniff, feeling a little bit disappointed by his new hero. At least Metro Man tried to be clean with the city. This guy couldn't even keep his own _apartment _clean. Scattered comic books and magazines were everywhere, he left a huge hole in the wall and couldn't care less, and he wasn't sure, but it looked like there was a raw drumstick near the couch. It looked like one anyway, though the smell of the apartment was more musty like the weird sweat that humans produced. Megamind sweated too, but his own sweat had a different odour. One a _lot_ less offensive. As for Hal, such a sedentary, _unhygienic _lifestyle would _not_ suit his reputation as a hero. Therefore, Megamind concluded that Hal would not be allowed to show his face in public as Metro City's saviour.

"I'm aware," Megamind answered, his gaze unamused. His teeth grit slightly in annoyance when he saw a car being flung against the building, and large wisps of flame and smoke erupting from it. Shortly after, a loud wimpy scream resonated through the air. Megamind rubbed his temples wearily, deciding they would have to discuss their plans in private. The two silently left Hal's room, and began journeying through the halls once more.

"You - I don't understand," Minion was still confused by the self-proclaimed villain's plan. "First of all... do you even know who that guy is? Do you know his name?"

"Um..." Megamind began to think, seeing if he could remember a name. "Stewart?"

"No... that was Roxanne's cameraman from ten years ago," Minion exhaled a soft sigh.

"Jim?"

"He was her cameraman for about a week."

"Riana?"

"He's a _boy."_

"Oh wait!" Megamind stopped in place, perking up with a large grin. You could almost see a light bulb hovering up above his head from his strong look of realization. "Jim! It's got to be Jim!"

"...You said Jim already."

"Oh."

"Sir!" Minion shook his head wearily, looking at Megamind with a stern look. "This is Roxanne's _newest _cameraman! He's been her cameraman for two years. His name's Hal."

"_Two years?" _Megamind gawked, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor, as he continued walking with Minion again. "_Really? _I've never noticed this guy."

"Well, that's because your eyes are always glued to Ms. Ritchi," Minion muttered beneath his breath.

"Pardon?" Megamind asked somewhat obliviously, unaware of Minion's comment.

"Ah... nothing," Minion quickly caught himself. "Point is, sir, Roxanne knows Hal. She's worked with him for a while."

"I've assumed that much, since he was with her at the lair. I didn't think he was working with her for so long though. Wow, time passes by. Anyway, Minion," Megamind stopped once more, turning to look directly into Minion's eyes. "I have concluded that Hal's personality, and overall demeanor are unacceptable for a hero."

"Thank you, sir!" Minion said in relief, happy his boss was coming to his senses. "That's what I've been trying to tell you - "

"So we have to create a seperate identity for him," Megamind mimed an invisible box to emphasize his point of keeping things seperate. Minion gaped at him, not knowing what to say as the evil genius continued. "One side of him is Hal: a lazy, useless dirtbag who's very cowardly. The _other _side, his hero name: a brave, heroic gentleman who skillfully knows how to keep clean!"

"Sir, you've lost me," Minion slouched, feeling defeated by his boss's stubborn attitude.

"Well, Minion," Megamind became calmly. "I'm going to give him another identity and - "

"No, I _know _that." Minion interrupted him, brushing him off dismissively. "I'm not _stupid. _What I mean is, you still intend to keep this kid as a hero?"

"Of course. I mean, it must be destiny right? He was the one who was shot, and he is the one that will be my new adversary. However, I'm embarrassed a bit by his idiocy. Even Metro Man wasn't as pathetic as this kid. Therefore, he's going to need a mask to hide his face. I don't want people knowing that I've resorted to fighting a lazy cameraman. Especially Roxanne! If she gets a hold of the information, so will the rest of Metrocity!" Megamind mananged to say in only one breath, Minion barely grasping what he said through his excitement.

"I guess you want me to design a costume for him?" Minion caught on to what Megamind was implying.

"If you don't mind," Megamind bat his eyes innocently, the same way a child would try and manipulate a parent.

"Fine," Minion rolled his eyes. "I'll try, but we need to think of a name first. You know... for a logo."

"Of course, in time! I was thinking for tonight, that he could just wear a black potato sack over his head."

"Oh," Minion's face fell slightly, in a way that he disagreed with the idea.

"Well, Minion. This is his big test! To see if he fails or not. For the time being, he doesn't _deserve_ a heroic costume. He has yet to prove himself," Megamind explained.

"I see," Minion trailed off, rubbing his fish bowl in slight confused wonder. "Okay. What next then?"

"It's time to capture Ms. Ritchi of course," Megamind's grin conniving and devious. "Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Roxanne yawned, lazily draped against the couch with a newspaper spread across her face, her chest heaving with small breaths. She had a tiresome day that day. Reports, trying to discover Megamind's secrets, driving Hal home, and then having to visit with friends. Sometimes all she needed was a good opportunity to relax, and this was_ the _perfect opportunity. She smiled to herself, feeling her consciousness drift off into a relaxing sleep before a loud, furious knock erupted against her door.

"Oh my god," Roxanne moaned, her voice an exaggerrated mewl. "Who could it possibly be?" She grumbled as she stood up, slowly walking towards the door as she rubbed her tired eyes. When she unlocked the door, and opened it to greet her visitor, her face fell when Megamind's face greeted her.

"Can I come in?" He smirked, crossing his arms as he eyed her face, her expression a mixture of annoyance, amusement, and sleepiness.

"Are you here to fess up to your past?" Roxanne moved out of the way and let the alien wander in. He surveyed the apartment with a look of wonder, the same thing he always did whenever he came over in the past. It was always as if he never saw an apartment before. Every time. "Or are you here to kidnap me?"

"The latter," Megamind picked up a potted plant and spun it around, examining its leaves.

"Really?" She sighed with a yawn. "C'mon... it's _late_ out! What would be the _point_ anyway? Metro Man's dead," her voice became icy and bitter. "You _killed _him. There's really no point in kidnapping me. The cops don't stand a chance against you, and you know it."

"Well," Megamind put the plant back down, and glanced at it as he walked towards a stern Roxanne, making sure it didn't fall. "You never know right? It's just like you said in that cute, hopeful little report. "Heroes aren't born. They're made!" Was that your way of spreading hope? It was _cute."_

"Don't mock me!" She growled, pointing at him with a warning. "Yes, that was my way of spreading hope. Days aren't exactly happy with people knowing that they are being controlled by a villain who doesn't take things seriously."

Megamind felt a strong, sharp pain tighten in his chest. He clutched it slightly, eyes showing a brief glimpse of hurt, before he readjusted his composure. Why did she try and hurt his feelings all the time?

"Look, just come along okay? I won't tie you up or anything," his voice sounded defeated as he passed her. Something about the pain in his voice prevented her from refusing or trying to rebel. She blamed the fact that she was secretly attracted to his dark charisma. It was unexplainable really, it was just something that always captivated her. She would never reveal it though. Especially to him, as the last thing he needed was another pump of air to his already inflated ego.

* * *

"Oh Hal!" Minion let out a feminine yell similar to someone trying to yodel. He clasped his bowl in his robotic hands for dramatic effect, and kept glancing at Hal from the side. A normal human would be suspicious about a robotic fish gorilla with a blond afro and a pink apron, but Hal wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "Hal, it's _terrible!"_

"What is it Space Step-Mom?" Hal seemed genuinely worried. "And where's Space Dad?"

"Oh he's off planet for the time being," Minion stated calmly, only realizing shortly after that it contradicted his previous state of worry. Realizing his mistake, he dramatically swept his arm across his face and whined again. "Megamind is on the loose! He's captured your friend, Roxanne Ritchi!"

"Roxie?" Hal's eyes widened. He quickly stepped towards Minion and gripped him by the shoulder, shock in his eyes. "I have to save her. I think... right?"

"I would think so," Minion began fanning himself. "He's probably going to _kill _her or something!"

_Yeah right. _Minion added with a mental eye roll.

"I've got to go help her!" Hal tried to pass, but Minion didn't let him.

"You can't be an idiot like Metro Man was," Minion scolded the boy with a firm look. "You need to _hide_ your identity! If Megamind knows who you are, then that's the end of it."

"You're right," Hal bit his lip, terrified for his own life. "How do I do that?"

"With this!" Minion exclaimed, his voice briefly breaking so that it sounded like an uptight old woman. He crammed a black potato sack over Hal's head, and fastened it around his neck, finally puncturing holes for his eyes with his robotic fingers. "There! Now he won't recognize you."

* * *

"I find it weird how you've taken over our city hall, robbed many banks and museums of their riches... yet... you still choose to live in this dark dingy lair that doesn't even have a bed," Roxanne noted as she followed a silent, determined Megamind. "I thought you'd be a little more... indulgent."

Megamind froze when he heard the word "indulgent," his throat tightening as his mouth went dry. His posture was rigid as he turned to face her, a distant look in his eyes that seemed to be directed somewhere else. Somewhere she couldn't see.

"Megamind?" Roxanne cocked her head, eyeing him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Indulgent?" He softly repeated, his brows arching in confusion.

_"Now everyone! Don't be so indulgent!" The teacher warned. All of the kids cheering and laughing as they took a plate of cake from the teacher's desk. _

_A young child sat in the corner, looking on wistfully as the other little children grabbed at pieces of cake. He was slumped against the wall, looking on longingly as the last piece of cake was taken by the boy he loathed most. The boy who always kissed up to the teacher and was applauded by the kids. The boy known none other as Fred Scott. Always flashing that bright-toothed smile. The blue child hated it so much. Especially since that smile was often mockingly directed at him. _

_No one had offered young Mace any cake, no sir. Nobody cared for "Mr. Blueberry Head," as they mockingly called him. Mace thought that racism was supposed to be prevented, but Ms. Hogstein didn't take much precaution to prevent it. If anything, she encouraged it. _

_"Can I have some?" Mace spoke up, gaining enough courage to barely carry his voice across the room. Everyone turned to face him, each with different looks in their eyes. Most of the kids had terrible sneers on their faces, the teacher had a look of bored indifference, and Fred had a quirked bow and puckered lip, an expression someone would make if they smelled something gross. _

_"There's none left," the teacher spoke up, sticking her nose up in the air as she leaned on her hand. "Besides, you've been bad today as _always._ A nuisance. Something like cake is earned, right class?"_

_"Right!" They all cheekily agreed in unison. _

_Mace looked down, fighting back tears as some of the kids called him by his terrible nickname before gorging into their cake. Minion swam to the top of his spherical bowl as if trying to break free so he could give Mace a hug, but to no avail. Mace sighed, and massaged the bowl. He didn't do anything bad. He couldn't help that his ice cream machine lacked the proper mechanics to correctly dispense ice cream. He couldn't help that he made a minor miscalculation in its design. _

_Right? It wasn't his fault._

Megamind was brought back to reality, by Roxanne firmly grabbing his shoulder, looking at him with the faintest glimpse of worry.

"Megamind! Are you - " She quickly caught herself, her raised chest lowering, slowly releasing her built up tension over the whole thing. She didn't want to show him that sympathy, or that she cared. It was her stubborn nature and sense of justice that refused it.

"I'm sorry," Megamind looked right into her eyes, causing her to briefly look away in embarrassment. "I... you sort of provoked a memory there."

"Tell me about it," she demanded, trying desperately to make it seem like she was just asking for the sake of it. She did not want to show that she secretly had a soft spot for him. "You _obviously_ need someone to talk to. You've been bottling these up haven't you?"

He was silent for a moment, a serious look on his face. "No offense, but it's hard to confide in my hostage," Megamind smirked with a strange glow. It seemed more gratuitous than evil like his normal smirks. She continued trying to persist, determinedly pushing at his buttons.

"Well, no offense to you, but you don't have that much of an option! You _have _to tell me _something. _It's my right. I'm just as involved in this as you and Metro Man! I was always used as the pawn for you two, and without me, your plans to lure him would be less effective," she wouldn't say "successful," because he never won any battles. Except the one that led to Metro Man's immediate death. "You and Metro Man have some complicated past that's been clearly affecting you. So tell me!" She looked at him earnestly as she gave him a firm poke in the chest, causing him to flinch.

"I appreciate your concern Roxanne, sort of, but I didn't invite you here to chat. You are my hostage right now," Megamind gently gripped her hand, unconsciously massaging her fingers, sending a shiver down her spine. She felt her cheeks grow hot, as he lowered her hand and let go of it. "I'm not in the mood to tie you up or do anything too big anyway. That wouldn't exactly be worth it."

"Are you expecting someone to come? What are your motives behind this exactly?" Roxanne raised a brow, confused by Megamind's actions.

"I already told you. You never know if someone will show. It's a test. I want to see if someone is brave enough to rise against me. If so, I'll make an example of them. It's to secure my power after all!" He pumped a fist in the air dramatically, cutting through the air like it was an enemy.

"Liar."

"What?" He turned to face her, feeling a small bead of sweat trail down his jaw. "You dare say I'm _lying?" _He tried to fight back his nervous disposition by standing on his toes and making himself taller than her, since they were the same height. He glared deep into her eyes, which caused her breath to briefly hitch.

"Yes I do," Roxanne gulped the sudden tinge of fear down, leaning back slightly since he was very close to her. "You're not that mean."

"How would you know?" He returned back to his height, stepping backward and looking at her as if she was a monster. "You must not know - "

"If you _really _were a villain, you wouldn't regret killing Metro Man," Roxanne folded her arms across her chest, her look unconvinced. "You wouldn't have moments of vulnerability like you just did, and you would treat me like an actual hostage, or even try to kill me. I think killing Metro Man was an unintentional accident, and you feel _guilt _for it."

Megamind was stunned, his chest beginning to heave as he looked at her with a new sense of awe. "Wow," he breathed, truly impressed. "You're so... _smart." _He said the last word with a hint of attraction, something Roxanne immediately picked up on. It caused her to blush slightly, so she instinctively looked away.

"Yeah, I figured you out, Megamind."

"...Mace."

"What?" She turned to face him, confusion etched across her face. He looked at her somewhat nervously, and scratched the back of my head.

"I guess since I'm so easy to figure out, there's not _too _much of a point hiding things. My real name, well, the name that my human uncles gave me, is Mace. They wanted to give me an intimidating name, so they named me after a weapon one of them used to wield. I don't think he actually hurt anyone with it though. He was soft," Megamind smiled longingly, absorbed into past memories. "Ah, good old Chester."

"Mace, huh..." Roxanne tapped her chin. "You look like a Mace."

"Not really," Megamind was oblivious to what Roxanne meant. "Maces are black and spherical, _covered _in spikes."

"No, I mean, you _look_ like someone who would have that name," Roxanne smiled. His naivete could be so darn cute.

"Oh, thank you, I guess," he shrugged. "As you can see, I'm somewhat influenced by maces," he extended his arms to show off his black leather gloves, their little spikes sticking out all over. "And rock music. But Roxanne... if you ever call me by my real name, I won't respond. Megamind is my name. It's much more flattering than Mace."

"I guess it would be," Roxanne returned to her sarcastic smirk. "I'm used to calling you Megamind anyway."

"Megamind!" Someone screamed, a particularly dorky voice.

"What?" Megamind casually responded, still staring into Roxanne's eyes. Roxanne gawked slightly and pointed behind Megamind. Megamind turned, and recognized who it was immediately: Hal. That black potato sack was so flattering. He should have worn it over his face more often. "What's this? A challenger?" Megamind's tone sly.

"Don't worry, Roxanne! I'm here to save you!" The man put his hands on his hips. "Hand her over!"

"Or what?" Megamind leered, unhooking the De-Gun from his belt and setting the option to destroy. He fired the gun, and a thin red beam blazed across towards Hal. Instead of doing anything useful, Hal just leaped back, screaming like a sissy girl and high-tailing it out of there.

Megamind's face fell, extreme disappointment becoming clear on his features as he turned back to Roxanne. That was quite possibly the most anti-climatic thing Megamind ever had to deal with.

"That was way too easy," he mumbled in disappointment. Seeing Roxanne's suspicion, Megamind quickly tried to make amends. "That was _way _too easy! Ha ha ha! Did you see how easily I made an example out of that guy? So much for the whole kidnapping thing! Ha ha... okay, I'll take you home now."

"Wait," she grabbed his wrist as he passed her, causing him to turn with a guilty look. "What was that all about? It almost seemed like you were expecting that."

"I shall give you an ultimatum, Roxanne!" Megamind dramatically poised with a finger pointed in the air. "I can tell you the exact same thing I've been telling you, which is that I was testing to see if anyone would bravely stand up to me, or you could be quiet!"

"That's not an ultimatum, genius," Roxanne smirked. "That's a no-brainer anyway. Why don't you tell me more about your past?"

"Geez, woman! You're never satisfied are you? You're like a child with an endless supply of chocolates. You don't savour anything, you just keep demanding more and more. Why do you even want to know so badly? It's not that important, it's not - "

He let out a muffled cry as his cheeks flushed with purple when she delicately pressed a finger to his lips, looking at him with a sass that made his heart pound feverishly in his chest.

"I'm curious," Roxanne said in a sultry voice. She had tried the flirty technique on him hundreds of times, and it always worked. It's what earned her the nickname "Temptress" from him.

"Fine," Megamind huffed, backing away from her and looking at her with glowering eyes. "I was bullied as a child. Kids disliked me, my teacher disliked me, and Fred disliked me. I mean... Metro Man. His name was Fred back then. Then again, you would know that, because he didn't wear a mask. The kids called me "Mr. Blueberry Head," and other derogatory names."

He paused, scanning her features for a reaction and then gave her a strangely gentle tug on the wrist.

"That's all you get," he spoke indignantly, refusing to tell her anymore. "Anyway, it's late. I'll take you home."

_Well, Hal is a complete and utter failure! _Megamind grimaced in his thoughts. _He doesn't have the instinct of a hero... but then again, Metro Man didn't either. I guess Roxanne truly was right in her report. Heroes are made, not born. I'll have to put Hal through rigorous training and MAKE him a decent hero. I don't care how long it takes. I refuse to let him be a waste of time. Especially since the only remaining source of Metro Man's power was used on him._

He looked around shiftily as if someone would hear his thoughts, and then settled back into his mind, glancing briefly at Roxanne.

_At least something good happened out of this whole fiasco. _He smiled to himself.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! :) Hal was very cowardly in the movie as you can see, so I think for his first and instant test, he would be more than terrified for his own life. **


	4. Unusual You

**AN: Thanks for the support! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Roxanne found the silence a little unnerving, noticing Megamind's lack of goofy banter or weird insults that didn't actually sound like insults. She eyed him every now and then, curious as to what he was contemplating. He looked deep in thought. Roxanne wasn't one to get so agitated during silence, but as he drove in the invisible car, brows furrowed firmly over his eyes, lips puckered in a small pout, she felt the need to interrupt the deafening silence.

"I still don't believe you," Roxanne remained stubborn in her opinion, looking ahead as she crossed her arms. "About capturing me for the sake of it. Seeing if someone would come along."

"You are _awfully _persistant!" Megamind hissed at her, fighting back the urge to stick his tongue out. It just seemed too juvenile. Not that he was actually above that. "Honestly, would you like some fries with that persistance?"

Roxanne stifled a laugh, her lips scrunching upward as if she choked back a lemon. "That didn't really make sense... that's not how that saying goes."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, a small smirk barely seeping through his lips. She wouldn't have noticed if she didn't have an eye for detail. "I like how that sounds. It makes sense to me."

"You... you can't have fries with persistance." Roxanne felt like an idiot for starting such a dumb argument, but she did it more for the sake of _entertainment. _She disliked seeing him silent and serious. Not that she normally cared, but for some reason she cared a little now. A _little. _"The saying is, 'do you want fries with that shake?'"

"Yeah, but that's not a play on words," Megamind continued to be adamant. "You would ask that in a restaurant. Want fries - "

"_No," _Roxanne interrupted him, still struggling to keep her laughter down. "It _is _a play on words. Some girls... walk really strangely. You see, they'll swing their hips from side to side like a metronome. So if they do that, you say, 'do you want some fries with that shake?' Get it? It's a double entendre." She felt like she was trying to explain a bad joke to a clueless kid.

"Well that's just _stupid!" _Megamind looked at her with slightly raised eyebrows, his expression showing his disapproval. "_My _saying is better."

"But the real one makes more _sense_," Roxanne smirked. "Okay then. How can you have fries with persistance?"

"It's like... you're _so_ persistant... that you get fries, because you want fries... so you're persistant about getting them," Megamind explained in a condescending tone, as if she wouldn't get it, which she didn't.

"That's pretty dumb," she concluded after a brief pause.

"You know what?" He glanced at her, a devious smirk slowly forming on his face. "You're just _too_ dumb to get the _brilliance_ of my joke!"

"No, you're _too_ dumb to get that the joke is just _stupid_ and nonsensical," Roxanne sniffed, enjoying provoking him too much.

"Um, _excuse _me?" He pointed at his head, gawking at her statement before turning back to the road. "Look at the size of this head. _Look at it!" _

"I am." Though her looking straight ahead with an amused expression seemed to contradict her statement.

"My brain is_ bigger _than yours," he claimed boastfully.

"I know," she couldn't deny that fact. "You've told me a hundred times."

"Remember it well, hon!" Megamind grinned, pulling up to her apartment at last. "Okay. You're home. _Now get out of my car!"_

"Believe me, I'm getting out," she opened the door and stuck a leg out of the car, turning to him before speaking once more. "Hopefully I don't end up in it again for a while?"

"I'll sleep on it," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good enough I guess," she shrugged back.

Walking towards her apartment and nearly reaching the front door, she paused when she heard the car begin to drive away. Even though the roaring engines started to grow faint, she could hear Megamind's voice loud and clear.

"Hey Roxanne!" He screamed. She could practically_ hear _the giddy smile in his voice. "Want some fries with that _shake?" _

Her jaw hung open, gaping at what she heard as the sound of engines grew more distant. He was gone. And that was his _stupid_ way of saying goodbye.

She shiftily looked around before turning the key in the door slot, smiling slightly to herself, as his strange joke rang more as flattery.

* * *

"Really?" Roxanne quirked a brow, still unconvinced. Especially since Hal was biting his lip and nervously looking around. Little to her knowledge, Space Dad had specifically instructed him to keep his identity from her secret. She could not know that he was a superhero-in-training, because she would get hurt if people knew the two had connections.

"Yeah," Hal nodded vigorously, determined to keep up with his lie. "Ab Runners really _is_ an amazing program! Lost all my flab instantly," he pat his stomach in satisfaction.

"You lost all of that weight and grew really muscular... in a _day?" _Roxanne was still shocked. He must have been faking it somehow. But it looked so real...

"Hey, I mean business," Hal shrugged, nervously tugging at his shirt collar. "So, shall we head on over?"

"I guess," Roxanne's voice was airy, her shock still weighing down her voice. She looked towards his wall, noticing the large hole engraved in it. It was large enough for people to fall out and onto the alley below. She gawked when she noticed, causing Hal to mentally smack his forehead. Why hadn't he covered it up? "Oh my god." She exclaimed, walking towards the hole and looking through it like window without glass.

"Did I mention that my strength improved as well?" Hal flexed his arms, trying to show off his guns and impress his future lover. At least, that's what he thought she was. "I got angry at... a show I was watching and punched through the wall."

"Hal, you're a terrible liar," Roxanne stated bluntly, looking at him with stern eyes. "What happened?"

"Er... nothing!" Hal felt the sweat trail down his forehead.

"Hal," her voice rang in a tone of a scolding mother. "What's going on - "

She turned back towards the hole, and her eyes widened, jaw dropping as she saw her worst enemy. The man she felt _slightly _attracted to, but also hated with _all her heart. _Megamind quickly vanished from sight as he appeared to walk towards the apartment doors.

"Why is Megamind here?" Roxanne demanded, more to herself than to Hal.

"_Megamind's here?" _Hal exclaimed, his voice altering to soprano range. She turned to him, brows arched, and lips puckered. She analyzed his fear, and concluded he was being honest. He was too much of a terrible liar to fake such emotion. Thankfully, she realized, he was not associated with Megamind. Maybe he somehow knew she was there at Hal's, but Megamind never asked about Hal, so how could that be?

"Hal!" An old man entered the room, extending his arms outward. "Hal, my - " The man's face changed to one of surprise, his arms froze, and his lips quivered. The man eyed Roxanne who looked back at him with an equal amount of surprise, before clearing his throat and putting on a sly expression. "Hal, my boy! You never told me you had a _lady_ friend!"

Megamind would _not _say girlfriend, because he knew otherwise. Even if Space Dad didn't know, Megamind wouldn't bring himself to say it.

"Oh, Spa - " Hal saw Space Dad's quick warning look, and quickly changed his words. "This is a family friend of mine. His name is... eh - "

"Spencer," Megamind quickly butt in, taking the letters of what Hal was originally going to say. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you," Roxanne eyed the old man. Something about him looked familiar. Something about his face... "I'm Roxanne Ritchi."

"Roxanne Ritchi," Megamind mentally smirked. He hadn't said her full name in a while. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Haha, thank you," Roxanne said nervously. She did _not _like how familiar this man was. It was almost unnerving. Even the voice sounded forced... fake. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She couldn't help adding. "You look very familiar."

"I don't believe so," Megamind shrugged. "Maybe on the street? Or with Hal somewhere?"

Roxanne's eyes widened when she got a look at the man's eyes - a bright, vivid green. So green it was practically inhuman. _No one _had eyes that green and bright. _That_ gorgeous.

"Megamind?" Roxanne accidentally said out loud, regretting it almost immediately.

"Mega - oh, you mean that fellow running the city?" Megamind's heart began to race. Did she figure him out? "The creepy blue alien with the spikes? Hate that guy."

Roxanne's lip trembled slightly, the man seemed so genuine, so _real. _It just wasn't possible. He couldn't have been Megamind. That would have had to be some pretty good costume if he could dress up to look like a short white man with a crazy Elvis do. Yet...

"Oh! Spencer, did you see Megamind on the way in?" Hal's voice became fearful. "Roxie, said she saw him."

"No, I didn't," Megamind's eyes darkened. "Unless he's hiding somewhere."

_Something's not right. _Roxanne thought. _I just wish I knew what._

"Well," Roxanne glanced at the clock. "Hal, we better head over to KMCP."

"Er... _actually," _Hal looked over at Space Dad. "I'm going to take a day."

"What!" Roxanne exclaimed rather than asked. She turned to her taller, muscular cameraman, and looked at him with widened eyes. "You... you can't just do that."

"Well, Spencer's not in town long," Hal bit his lip nervously. "I'd like to spend some time with him."

"Fine," Roxanne sighed, rubbing her forehead wearily. "Just for today though, okay? I can't have you taking more than a day."

"Okay," Hal nodded vigorously. Roxanne glanced at the two as she left, berating herself for ever suspecting that the little old man, clearly someone Hal's known for a while, to be _Megamind._

But the thing that bothered her was, where did Megamind _go?_

* * *

"How's the training coming along, sir?" Minion grinned, greeting his boss at the entrance to the lair. Megamind passed Minion, his face chipped with weariness. Slumping down in his favourite chair, he spun from side to side slightly, exaggerated groans escaping his throat. "Not so good?" Minion assumed.

"Terrible," Megamind nearly fell out of his chair from how low he slumped down. Yanking himself back upward again, he smacked his forehead. "Why is this kid so _useless? _He has _fantastic _power, but he still can't grasp it! I have to keep working at him."

"Or you could simply defuse him and not go through with the plan," Minion shrugged with suggestion.

"Or I could go through with the plan and train him with good pay off!" Megamind countered once more, spinning away from Minion's view.

"What plan might _that_ be?"

Megamind nearly screamed, but due to the familiarity of the voice, it didn't startle him _too _much. It still gave his heart a good start in the chest though, when he turned to see his annoying damsel-in-distress. Or _former _damsel-in-distress. He ran his hand over his face, yanking his features downward with a disgruntled sigh before standing up to face her, cape blowing dramatically as he stood.

"That's _none _of your business!" Megamind wasn't in the mood for her sarcastic banter and wit. "Yeesh. We've been seeing each other a little too _much, _Ms. Ritchi. I may as well ask you to move in."

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, _you're _the one that kidnapped me for suspicious reasons," Roxanne retorted, crossing his arms indignantly.

"I'm not in the _mood_ for arguing," Megamind stood his ground, avoiding walking towards her in case she would use some flirty tactics that would make him quiver at her mercy. He was smart, and he knew better than to near this little seductress he had become so acquainted with. "So if that's what you're here for, you best leave - "

"You're pretty moody for once, aren't you?" Roxanne pulled up her own chair positioned at a table, a casual gesture that made Megamind's eyes narrow cautiously. Megamind knew the conversation would likely be private, so he signalled Minion to leave the room. Minion thanked him silently with a nod, because personally, he wasn't interested in watching the banter between Roxanne and Megamind for the one millionth time.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Megamind folded his arms across his chest. He felt like he was scolding a disobediant kid.

"No," Roxanne looked towards him, eyes enlarged and innocent. "I decided to... _take the day off," _she added with a sly whisper. Megamind gulped, feeling small drops of sweat trickle down his neck. She was trying to unnerve him. Well, it wouldn't work!

"In order to visit me?" He mocked, clasping his chest in dramatic awe. "How _sweet,_ Ms. Ritchi."

"No actually," Roxanne laughed lightly, the gentle sound making Megamind lick his lips unconsciously. "I'm here to ask why you were near Hal's apartment."

Megamind paled, his mouth slowly going dry. He quickly recovered, furrowing his brows, before developing a small smirk.

"Naughty girl, spying on me like that?" He purred in a lower voice, a voice he often used to try and intimidate her. It worked well, but it intimidated her in a different way than menace. She felt her heart race, her blood boil, but quickly regained her composure when she noticed him grin at her discomfort. "Yes, I was at Hal's apartment briefly. I saw your truck."

"So you were spying on _me?" _Roxanne's jaw dropped. He had the nerve to make her think she was crazy, and then reveal that_ he _was the one at fault? The _nerve_ of him.

"Not really," Megamind was unsure of where to take his lie, but managed to quickly think of something. "I was considering kidnapping you again, but I figure, if all of Metrocity's "heroes" are as lame as the guy from the other night, I would pass up on the idea."

Roxanne had to admit, she still felt unsatisfied. The story was very legitimate, and very Megamind-esque, but it still didn't seem right. However, there wasn't any more proof of what could explain her discomfort, so she decided to just drop it. Instead, she decided to extract more information from Megamind's past, in a subtle reporter way.

Thinking of a way she could start her interrogation, she thought of a perfect subject. She would flatter his ego a tiny bit, because whenever he felt flattered, he would babble, and in that babble, there was truth.

"Hm, well I guess you don't miss jail much, eh?" Roxanne casually looked around. "Now that you're evil overlord and all."

"Actually," Megamind grinned as soon as she called him an evil overlord, his expression that of a pleased teen boy. "It's weird not going to jail anymore. But I had to leave the nest at some point right? I think that's the term."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne kept a slightly airy smirk on her face for good measure. Just like a wolf honing in on her oblivious prey.

"Well, I _lived _in that jail for most of my life," Megamind shrugged as if this was normal. "They kicked me out when I turned 18. Standard age for "parents" to kick kids out of their "house." Though, I've been making weekly visits ever since. Mostly against my will."

"You _lived _in the jail?" Roxanne gakwed. "I... I don't understand - "

"My escape pod crashed at the jail when I was only eight days old," Megamind turned away from her, gently closing his eyes. "That jail was my home, but I was no exception to the other inmates. I was an involuntary guest, raised by the criminals housed there, and then I went to _chool_ where the kids didn't like me."

"You mean school?" Roxanne quirked a brow. She quickly corrected herself, realizing that fixing his mistakes would only make him more aware. "So, let me get this straight. You landed in a jail, and they _raised _you? They didn't turn you over to an orphanage?"

"Who would adopt a blue-skinned alien with a big head?" His voice was somber, something that startled Roxanne. Her eyes softened, shocked by what she was hearing.

When he realized the powerful, crying emotions deep inside him were surfacing, something he struggled to control, he turned to face her, eyes darkened like coals.

"I know what you're doing." His expression was angry, but his voice was fearful. He tried not to stutter, but it barely worked. "Y-you're interrogating me! You're trying to find out more about my past again!"

"N-no it's not like that," Roxanne tried to calm him down. She nearly died inside when his eyes saddened. "I just... I was trying - "

"Get out," he turned away from her again, clutching his heaving chest.

_I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I've ignored it for a reason. _Megamind immersed himself in his thoughts. _Every time I'm around her... I feel such feelings... such _strong _emotion. What is that? Why can she provoke me in ways others can't? What is it about her?_

"I'm sorry," Roxanne apologized, shocked by his reaction. "I'll go."

Megamind turned again, looking at her as she walked away. He extended a hand, silently mouthing for her to come back, but no sound came out. His arm retreated to his side, as he watched her, mixtures of anger, shock, sadness, and awe swirling around inside him.

"Minion!" Megamind called, wanting his friend to return.

When Roxanne left the room, silently acknowledging Minion as they passed, she stopped in her tracks. She turned to catch a brief glimpse of Megamind who returned to his usual goofy, hard to take seriously self, and then continued on her way.

_Don't think this is over _Mace. _I saw true, genuine emotion there. Something very rare for you to show. You're not really a bad guy are you? All of this, your life choices, _everything _has to do with your past. Your hatred towards Metro Man, your reactions to certain things, your unusual attitude, it all has to do with the past. Well, no more. I'm done just trying to talk information out of you. Now I'm going to GET information out of you. _

When she exited the lair, and entered the truck, a small smile formed on her lips.

_It looks like it's time for Plan B. You've been warned Megamind._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Roxanne has a plan! As a small hint... her plan is a little dangerous. That's all I'm going to say. ;) Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	5. Past Differences

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews and feedback! :) This chapter solely focuses on Roxanne's plan and what happens from it.**

* * *

It had been a week since Roxanne intervened with Megamind at the lair, and things only seemed to grow stranger. Hal was more confident, he seemed easily distracted, and in ways, a lot more arrogant. As for Megamind, the city hadn't really heard of him in that time. Except the incident where he accidentally blew up a mall, but that was standard stuff. She could see the guilt on his face even when he was trying to seem like he didn't care. Of course he couldn't trick her trained ear, and she heard him barely whisper his guilt. "I'm sorry... it was a miscalculation," was mumbled on his part. Her friends didn't notice, and others figured it was inaudible, but Roxanne knew him well.

It had taken a while to prepare herself for the stunt she was going to pull, and it took a good three days to convince her boss and colleagues to be in on it. They told her that she could do it on the condition that it looked like an accident, which shouldn't have been too hard. She admitted that doing it on "purpose" would look bad on KMCP's part, and people would question how they treated their employees. Of course, Roxanne didn't mind giving KMCP a little controversy, but if she was at the risk of being fired for being troublesome, then she would have to agree with the "accident" idea.

She recalled thinking of different ways to execute her plan, but all of them involved life-threatening issues. It was like Russian Roulette. If she didn't do it right, she would die. If she did do it right, she would live, but her entire life and well-being depended on Megamind's true colours. He was either a villain, albeit an extremely confused, emotional one, or he was a secretly caring person thrust into a villain's role. Either way, she'd end up dead or alive. No buts, no maybes, no in-betweens.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kida, Roxanne's backup camerawoman, (Hal was such a painful slacker lately, avoiding work at every opportunity) questioned, worry plastered across her face. "Roxanne. There's not much that can come out of this. What are you trying to prove exactly? That KMCP's employees are daring thrill-seekers willing to die for a good story?"

"It'll be fine," Roxanne brushed Kida off. Roxanne had to admit though, she hadn't felt scared for her life in a _long _time. She had to put up a strong composure though, her racing heart a secret.

"You're really sure that he'll save you?" Kida quirked a brow, crossing her arms, still unsure. "Roxanne... he _killed _Metro Man. He's not going to save _you."_

"I'm on to him," Roxanne zipped up her jacket, later adjusting its small collar. "Don't forget Kida. I've been a pawn of his... for... most of my life." Roxanne frowned, her brows furrowing at the realization. Twenty years... she had been his damsel-in-distress for twenty years. Her eyes widened at the thought. _His _damsel-in-distress? Or Metro Man's? What did her frequent kidnappings amount to in the end?

"But he no longer had a _use_ for you!" Kida pointed out in exasperation, still surprised that Roxanne was hell-bent on this plan. "Roxanne... just give it up. I don't want you to die over this fantasy!"

"It's not a fantasy," Roxanne brushed past Kida, heading towards the car. "It's simple truth. Whether he likes it or not, he's the same old card to me. Nothing he does is unpredictable."

"I only hope you're right," Kida sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Kida, you act like I'm going to die," Roxanne smirked. "Besides... I'm sure _someone _will catch me. Even if it's not him. KMCP knows that."

But nothing Roxanne could say could stop her pulsating heart, her nauseous stomach, and her trembling knees. She was gambling with her life like it was _nothing, _and not even she knew why she was doing this. She just knew that she had to learn the truth about Megamind. She wanted to see if he really was a bad guy, and just how much Metro Man's death affected both of them. She was confident that she would live, but she was also terrifed for the stunt. Would Megamind save her? Would someone else save her?

Or would she die trying to prove a point?

* * *

"Remember, Ritchi," a burly man with a buzz cut spoke in a harsh tone. His eyes scolding, as his teeth grit. "We are unresponsible for any injuries you receive. This whole thing pins on _you_. It will look like it's _your _fault. I shouldn't even be endorsing this act, but it's whatever sells news. Money's important."

"I get it, sir," Roxanne nodded, cursing at him on the inside. It figures her boss was a greedy jerk, only worried about the money and publicity.

"Good. Your colleagues are in on your little publicity stunt, and they will attempt to catch you if Megamind doesn't, which he probably won't. Either way, this alien freak is going to get some publicity mounted on TVs everywhere. I can't guarantee that you will be caught, but others will try. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Goldman," Roxanne nodded once more. "_I get it."_

"Just put on a pretty face, and when you make the fall, make it look like you tripped or stepped too far," he gave her an aggressive shove towards the building doors. "Take the elevator at the right - when you get to the top, give us the okay and we'll start rolling."

Roxanne looked up at the building, and swallowed, her mouth growing pasty and dry. That building looked _awfully _tall. About as halfway tall as a skyscraper. Of all buildings Goldman could have picked...

_Okay Megamind, _she swallowed, entering the building and seeking out the elevator. _Let's do this._

* * *

"Well, Minion, I'm on my way to see Hal now. Don't wait up," Megamind adjusted his cape and gloves as if preparing for a grand entrance. "I won't take the invisible car this time, I suppose."

"Sir, you might want to pass up on that offer," Minion's voice was shaky. "H-have you seen KMCP's special today?"

"No, it's not on 'til around four today," Megamind bit his tongue after he said this, nearly drawing blood. He didn't want Minion to realize that he kept track of KMCP's time slots and when it aired, but thankfully Minion was too startled to notice.

"Not today," Minion shook his head, walking towards Megamind's main control panel and pressing a few buttons. "Look! Ms. Ritchi has a message for you."

"Ms. Ritchi?" Megamind's voice trailed off, sweat beading down his neck. What message did she have for him? What was going on?

An image of her appeared on the screen, her face looking curt, but something about her eyes... how they glistened... was she _afraid? _Surely not. The last time he saw her when she was scared was ages ago. She wouldn't change just for the sake of it. His jaw dropped when he realized where she was. The camera must have had an excellent zoom feature, because when it backed out, it revealed she was on a towering building, extending high to the sky. Only a bit taller than an apartment building.

"Megamind," Roxanne called, having to yell so the cameras would pick up on the sound. "I know you're watching right now."

Megamind suddenly felt guilty.

"And I have a very _important _message for you. Come here right now. We're by the main plaza, just a few blocks away. You'll see the place."

"What does she want?" Megamind did his best to hide the panic in his voice. "And why is she standing on top of that _freakishly_ huge building?"

"Maybe she likes to stand on top of... tall things?" Minion shrugged, not even knowing the right answer. "I think you better see what's up. It won't look good on you, if you don't show."

"Right," Megamind nodded, feeling a lace of panic overtake him. Something about this didn't feel right at all.

* * *

Megamind raced there pretty quickly, taking one of his hovering motorcycles instead of the invisible car, since it travelled faster. What did Roxanne need from him? Didn't she realize how intimidating she looked standing on top of a building with no edges to fence her in? What if she fell?

That's when the realization dawned on him, complete panic compressing tightly in his chest, he nearly lost the ability to breathe when he pulled up to the building where she stood. She looked down, her hair blowing in the breeze as he gazed up at her. She wasn't able to make out his expression, but she was able to see his eyes. They were a lot larger than normal. Was it fear? Surprise? Rage?

Standing at the base of the building, shocked and helpless, Megamind peered up at her with pleading eyes. He only wished that he could go up there on the roof with her, but right now, all he could do was hope that she wouldn't jump. What had gotten into her anyway? Why was she doing this to herself? To him? She looked down at him, his body looking even smaller from her higher height.

"Oh my god! It's _Megamind!" _A woman mewled, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Stay away! Maybe he won't hurt us. Don't go near him!"

Megamind normally would have used the opportunity to wallow in his pain from discrimination and take it out on the disgraceful citizens cowering in fear of him, but right now, he was only focused on Roxanne. His eyes burned, his chest ached, and he felt like he was going to pass out from the possibility he considered. Was she really going to do it? Why else would she challenge him on top of a building? She surely didn't take him for an idiot. After all, he was a super-genius. Stuff like this was obvious to him.

"Roxanne?" He yelled for her to hear, his voice uncertain. He tried to swallow his feeling of uneasiness, but it didn't work very well. The feeling just wouldn't go away. This situation as a whole didn't feel right.

"Oh Megamind," Roxanne felt relieved that he actually came, but it didn't stop the terror welling up inside her gut. She tried playing it cool, yelling at him in the most casual tone you could yell in. "I see you decided to show up."

"Roxanne, get down from there!" Megamind felt his panic take the form of sweat, writhing on his skin like a coat of oil. "I am the master of Metrocity! Ruler of _you,_ and everyone else. Your _leader! _I _order _you to come down at once!"

"Or?" Roxanne quirked a brow, her heart racing beneath her cool facade. "What are you going to do? Lecture me? I think I'll stay up here... _Mace."_

Megamind's eyes widened, his irises shrinking out of sight with the shock of what she said. She just called him out on his original name, the name he was branded with at eight days old. The name he specifically told her not to call him that. Then again, he should have known she'd betray his wishes. That clever, disobedient little _minx._

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. _Me?" _His voice grew shaky with a strong mixture of panic and fear. His fists shook, his nails nearly tearing through his leatherg gloves. "The name is Megamind, and don't you forget it! If you call me that again, I will blast you to pieces!"

She knew that he wouldn't, but his anger was pretty convincing. She wanted to provoke him, to test him before she did her stunt. If anything she was just clinging to her life.

"Well, excuse me!" Roxanne huffed, dramatically clasping her chest. "So sorry _Lord Megamind, _Evil Overlord, Ruler of Metrocity, _Murderer of Metro Man." _

_Oh woman... _Megamind thought, his voice flighty in his brain. _What are you doing to me?_

Roxanne gulped. Okay, that last statement was a little harsh. She didn't want to alienate him completely, as she valued her life, so she decided to distract him from her cruel words.

"Anyway," Roxanne hovered a foot over the edge of the building, causing Goldman to bite down on his cigar. What was she doing? This was meant to look like an accident. "You said you wanted me to get down, Megamind?"

"Not _that _way!" Megamind waved his arms in the air, jittery over Roxanne's carefree nature. Did she want to die? Was she truly suicidal? Why was she involving him in all of this? His heart couldn't take it. "Take the elevator back down!"

"I'm just joking," Roxanne stuck out her a foot a few more feet, causing Megamind to anxiously bite his lip. She then withdrew her foot and backed up a little. Goldman sighed in thankful relief. That hopefully wouldn't end up on their competitor's news channels and papers. They were safe from a bad repuation for now. Meanwhile, Megamind's heart was threatening to burst out of his chest.

"This... this isn't funny!" Megamind gulped, his body continuing to sweat. "Roxanne... _please _come down."

"No! You need to listen to what I have to say," Roxanne closed her eyes, her heart ringing in her ears like a painful bell. "As the voice of Metro City and its people, I have to tell - Aagh!"

She let out a startled yelp, as she lurched forward, "tripping" off the edge of the building and plummeting towards her inevitable death. As a near-death experience, one of many, Roxanne questioned if this really was worth it. If the screams of the surrounding citizens mattered, or if Goldman deserved to be canned for his ridiculous greed and uncaring nature. Her colleagues put on looks of unnonvincing surprise, but the masses would probably believe it. She closed her eyes, allowing her body to grow limp as it fought against the wind. She seemed to gain speed, and the hot burn searing in her skin only seemed to warn her what she was supposed to expect. Was she close to the ground? Inches from death? Was Goldman going to follow his word and get someone to save her?

Her heart raced, hot blood coursing through her veins, as her brain began to feel dizzy with a brutal fear. She never felt scared before, but maybe it was because she wasn't in safe hands. When she was captured by Megamind, her life-threatening situations were _his_ choice. _His _masquerade. Maybe it was scary this time around, because she was the one that put her own life in danger.

Or maybe her emotions were just plain unpredictable.

"Roxanne!" Megamind screamed, nearly fainting at the sight as most of the blood rushed from his head. She never planned to jump - she had accidentally fell. He saw her trip, and heard the startled scream that erupted from her throat as she fell to the cold pavement below.

_Is this some kind of bluff? _Megamind swallowed. _No. I don't care what it is. You're not dying too! I will NOT let you die! One death is enough._

Megamind's body reacted almost instinctively as he ran towards the building, his boots scraping against the cement as everything grew silent, only the sound of his pumping heart blaring like a red alert in his ears. The world seemed to slow down, as Roxanne looked like she was floating towards the ground, flashes paining his eyes, as the world darkened. It was like the only things existing now were him and Roxanne. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling the wind judge him as it smacked against his face. He opened, taking in the sights around him, the slow state of the world catching up with him as he leapt up into the air, extending his arms. He wasn't able to jump nearly as high as he hoped, and it seemed half-hearted at best. Thankfully, he managed to grab her in the air before they could hit the ground again. He realized at that moment that if he did jump any higher, he could have risked hurting them both.

Roxanne opened her eyes, a startled noise escaping her mouth when she felt soft, warm arms envelop her torso, trapping her body in a cage they made. She couldn't see who captured her, due to the fact that she flipped upside down when she fell, but the black leather gloves around her stomach were a dead give away.

They landed on the ground a little awkwardly, with Roxanne nearly crushing the alien's thin body when they collapsed. She took in his warm almost reflexively for a moment, before raising her head from a chest, looking down at his face. He coughed slightly, his head tilted to the side with closed eyes, before he slowly turned to face her.

"Are... are you okay?" He breathed softly, his chest heaving beneath her body.

"You saved me?" Roxanne was confident he would, but this was only a hopeful thought. Her instinct didn't really agree that he would, but now that he did...

She felt differently towards him.

He wasn't the Megamind she thought he was. He saved her, and he proved to her that he cared. He proved that he didn't want her to die, and he proved that if he didn't want _her _to die, then Metro Man must have been unfortunate. For once, Megamind succeeded at being something she never thought he could be: unpredictable.

"Don't think anything about this," Megamind attempted to wheezily defend himself, his body still planted against the concrete. He glared at her slightly as if trying to reassure her, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"I knew you cared," she challenged him in a soft feminine way that made his blood boil.

"I assure you I - " He looked at her eyes, how they gazed into his, and briefly felt entranced. His opened mouth stayed agape for a few moments before he finally finished, eyes softening. "I _dont."_

"You're such a bad _liar," _Roxanne's voice a soft whisper.

Megamind felt the desire to pull her closer to his body, to feel her warmth, but didn't want to seem too caring. He had already saved her life after all. That's when it finally hit him, his vision trailing off past Roxanne.

He _saved_ her _life._

He ran towards her, grabbed her, and saved her from impending death. Villains didn't do that. Villains let people die, and now others were going to question it just as much as he was at that very moment. The entire ordeal was caught on camera, and people were going to see that their intimidating overlord caught someone and saved them. They would probably question if he was truly bad. What if they were going to rebel against him now that they knew he wasn't fully villainous.

Megamind finally focused again, dazed as Roxanne got off him.

He wasn't a villain was he? Bad guys didn't save people's lives. Yet... he killed Metro Man and enjoyed the fact that his nemesis was dead. He thought into the matter more, completely confused by what was happening, and assumed that maybe he never celebrated his enemy's death. Maybe he actually celebrated the fact that he was _gone_, his childhood enemy ridden of, now able to be taken seriously, and not laughed at by the world. But Roxanne wasn't laughing at him now, like she had in the past.

She was _smirking _at him. _Pleased _with him.

He stood up, quietly brushing himself off as he shyly avoided her look of pleasant surprise.

_I knew you cared. _He recalled her words, savouring her gentle whisper in his thoughts.

What did that mean?

* * *

**AN: These two are noticing each other more and more, but they both have their reasons for holding back. More of that next chapter! :) Also, Goldman, Roxanne's boss, was actually a bit of symbolism. He is viewed as the respected boss of KMCP, but doesn't value Roxanne's life. He was more interested in KMCP's reputation, relations with rival news stations, and how much money he'd make. Megamind meanwhile, is viewed as a villainous monster, yet he cared about Roxanne's life and saved her. Goldman, the real monster, is accepted by the citizens, and Megamind (his entire life) was seen as a freak. Who are the real villains I wonder? Stay tuned! :D**


	6. Secret Truths

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been very busy and haven't had much of a chance to work on it. I hope the chapter's okay! I tried my best for the little time I had. Enjoy! :)**

_

* * *

__What's wrong with me? _Megamind gripped his head as if his brain was about to burst, a headache spurred by troublesome emotions dawning on him. He nearly stumbled to the ground as he left the scene behind him; Roxanne didn't bother following him. She was recovering from her test, a test Megamind passed with flying colours. Megamind didn't even understand why he saved her. What was the reason? He was a villain wasn't he? He was a villain since his birth.

He looked up at the darkening sky, attempting to look past the swirling clouds in search of the glistening stars. Hoping they would show him some kind of answer. Some kind of hope. He was nothing but a lost being on a planet full of aliens. He had emotions to deal with, feelings that confused him all the time with their unpredictable changes, and most importantly, he had to deal with the fact that Earth was his adopted home. If he could even call it that. He had been doomed since he landed on the planet in his escape pod, one carefully crafted by his race, to be viewed as a monster. A villain.

He bit his lip, choking back the urge to scream, and continued on through the trashed, graffiti-stained streets. He was aware he abandoned his special motorcycle back there, but he really could care less. He was too confused to spare it a thought, not to mention, it was only a prototype for a hover version he had been trying to perfect. What his mind was on, was the fact that his whole life, he was deemed to be different than the others. He looked similar, but he was much different. Too different to be forgiven by anyone. He was supposed to be the villain of this world.

Why did the endless riches bring no fruit of happiness? Why did these trashed streets, works of art he did with the help of Minion, only make him cringe in disgust? Why did he feel so ashamed? So guilty?

But most of all, why did he care so much about Roxanne? Seeing her smile back there, when he had saved her, really melted his heart in a fuzzy way. It was like the sight of her glowing, beaming face alone, filled the empty hole in his heart. All through his life as the bad guy, he always felt something was missing. He never felt truly happy, or appreciated.

Under the smiling, goofy, seemingly insane genius, there was someone else. A frightened alien lost on a world where he was the only one of his species. Minion was no different, but Minion had less of a problem with it than Megamind did. Minion was more optimistic, and was very enthused by nearly everything. Megamind had deeper ground, and he often felt very lonely. Sometimes, he would have dreams where his parents would reach out and hug him, giving him a warm feeling of happiness, but then he would wake up.

And he would remember the destruction of his planet, the death of his parents, and the fact that he was the only survivor, or so he thought, of his race.

"It's Megamind!" A nearby citizen shrieked, clutching her handbag tightly as if Megamind would turn to her and rip it out of her hands. Megamind's face fell, his shoulders slumped.

He ignored her screams, that soon grew contagious, infecting other people promptly, and stopped at the park. It looked pretty awful - trash cans stained its sidewalks with their filth, trees had blue paint smeared on them, and a strong smell of rotten fish wafted out like a threatening breeze. He sniffed slightly, face scrunching up at the smell, before entering the park.

"Why did I do this?" He said out loud, questioning his own actions. "What was there to gain?"

He closed his eyes, ignoring the smell, and immersing himself in his thoughts. He knew why he did it - he did it to scare people. He did it to instill fear in their blackened hearts, to gain respect. That's all he wanted. _Respect._ It was like people thought he was an insect. Nothing but a pest. Well _they _were the insects.

_Is Roxanne an insect? _His own thoughts challenged him. He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the park and remembering the fear he drilled into people's brains. This wasn't worth it. Nature didn't deserve it.

Quickly unveiling his De-Gun, he decided to dehydrate the trash cans, and clean up the park. He picked up the small, glowing blue cubes, and put them in a small compartment on his belt before continuing cleaning up the park. He smiled a little, as he gracefully leapt from one bad spot to another, cleaning up what he could. Cleaning up the tree was a little harder, but he managed to use the dehydrate option to get the graffiti off, without affecting the tree. It took a while, but he finally cleaned the park.

"That's more like it!" He grinned happily, taking in the wonderous sight as he slumped against a large tree's bark, sitting relaxing against its wood peacefully.

"I saw that."

"I'm sure you did," Megamind mumbled, closing his eyes in relaxation. Registering who it was about five seconds later, his eyes quickly shot open, and he turned from the tree to see Roxanne standing next to him. Arms folded flat against her chest, a quirked brow, and a small smirk. Classic Roxanne. "Roxanne!" He exclaimed.

"Something about you is changing," Roxanne noted, sitting down next to him beneath the tree's shade. "I think we can all appreciate it."

"Did you follow me here?" His voice sounded hopeful, so he tried contradicting it with a casual expression.

_Yes. _Roxanne thought. "No, I didn't. I was taking a walk and happened to find you here."

"Ah..." Megamind wasn't quite sure he believed that, but it wasn't worth challenging. They sat in silence for a few moments, before he turned to her once more. "Why were you standing on top of that building, Roxanne?"

"It drew attention," Roxanne quickly lied. "My boss wanted an audience for our... eh... confrontation."

"No," Megamind smirked, eyeing her with a flirty look. "You did it, because you wanted to test me. You wanted to see if I would save you or not."

Roxanne was speechless, a strong look of surprise crossing her features. "How on Earth did you - "

He continued giving her the sly treatment, tapping his head with a finger. "Woman, I think you forget that I have a huge brain here. I'm not stupid."

"Neither am I," Roxanne countered back, raising a brow at his statement.

"I question the validity of that," Megamind's expression became serious, looking at her straight on. "When you were willing to risk your _life!_ What... what if I didn't catch you?"

"I would have died," she swallowed her pride, not able to think of a witty comeback.

"Exactly!" Megamind's voice had an edge to it, something that unnerved Roxanne. "You would have died! Do you know... do you..." His eyes softened at her gaze, and he leaned back a little, a look of faint surprise entering his expression. "Know..." He tried finishing, but couldn't bring himself to.

_That I care? _He safely answered in his thoughts.

"Know what?" Her voice whispered, her head leaning in slightly as if trying to get in on a secret.

"I - " He looked away from her. "Metro Man's death was enough."

Roxanne felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. That was basically the answer she was looking for, but he worded it in a way that felt unsatisfactory. She bit her lip slightly, leaning back again as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks with a swift brush of her bangs.

"I'm sorry," Roxanne sighed, looking down at the ground. "You're right. It was unecessary, but I needed a way to push you."

She looked up at him, his eyes widening with expectation.

"You're a lot more complex than I thought you were," Roxanne mused. "I'm... _intrigued."_

He chuckled lightly, leaning in a little again. He puckered his lips slightly, quirking a brow with a flirtatious expression. "Be intrigued, Ms. Ritchi." He put on a lower voice once more, challenging her.

"Be intrigued... _Megamind," _she smirked, leaning in close to him as well. His cheeks flushed with dark indigo, as hers did with magenta when they realized how close they got to each other's faces. They made eye contact, the colour in their faces darkening, as they slowly leaned back to their original positions. Their eyes didn't break the connection in that time.

Roxanne felt so entranced, her heart beginning to pick up the pace as she looked into face. He wasn't bad looking. Not bad at all actually. In fact, she took those back. He was... _hot. _His shimmering green eyes, glowing like warm emeralds were so captivating, and when he put on those sultry looks... it drove her weak heart crazy. What was wrong with her? Surely, the tight pangs in her chest, her hot, prickly skin - no. It was impossible. He was an alien. There was no way, she could be attracted to an _alien. _

Megamind didn't want to stop looking at her, and he didn't want her to stop looking at him. The sound of their breathing was all he needed to hear. He didn't want words, or distractions, all he wanted was to look at _her. _Why was this? Something about her rosy cheeks, her pink lips, her _exciting _hair that blazed like chocolate, and her wonderful blue eyes. He was aware of his attraction to Ms. Ritchi for a while - there was always a lusty spark between them. Pure tension. Now however... all he wanted to do was caress her face. What was wrong with him? Had he gone insane?

Gazing into each other's eyes felt endless, it felt like they had been staring into each other's faces for minutes or even hours, yet they would not look away. They were captivated by each other's beauty, each other's mystery.

Until a loud, obnoxious voice rung them both out of their private, fantastical world. "Hey Megamind!"

"Huh?" Megamind looked around, his voice sounding uncertain. There was no one around. No one except him and Roxanne. Where did the voice come from?

Suddenly, the world shot downward, quite literally, as Megamind felt himself get pulled off the ground and into the air. Roxanne's startled scream grew faint, as the park setting grew smaller and smaller. Megamind gulped, looking up to see a disgruntled Hal glaring at him furiously.

"Hal - I mean... who are you?" Megamind had to remember that he wasn't supposed to know who Hal was.

"None of your business!" Hal glowered, squeezing his grip tightly around Megamind's waist. Thankfully not tight enough, or Hal would have popped Megamind's guts out with his strength. "Point is... _I _should have been the one to save Roxanne! _Not you!" _

"Right," Megamind swallowed as Hal finally jolted to a stop in the air. Megamind looked down and swallowed again - they were _so high. _"Listen, H - guy. I wouldn't focus on attacking me if I were you!"

"And why not?" Hal challenged, his teeth firmly clenched.

"Because it's not the time!" Megamind hissed, quickly pulling out the De-Gun and dehydrating Hal. Megamind felt himself begin to fall, and quickly shoved the cube into his belt. He choked back a scream, not wanting Roxanne to hear him do so, and pulled out one of the dehydrated cubes he stashed away earlier. He rehydrated it back into a trash can, and gripped it tightly as he began to climb on top of it. Riding it like it was a primitive vehicle, he landed safely back on the ground with the trash can taking all of the impact for him.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne demanded, hurriedly rushing towards him as he brushed himself off. "Megamind! Who was that? He swooped you up so quickly, that I didn't get to make out who he was!"

"I don't know," Megamind quickly replied as if nothing was wrong. "But it's okay. He's gone now."

"_Okay?_ You nearly got yourself killed!" Roxanne continued to protest.

"Well, we're even now aren't we?" Megamind felt his belt to make sure Hal's cube was still there. When it was, he smiled in relief and began to rush away from the park. "Anyway Roxanne, I really have to go now! I'll see you... some other time!"

"Megamind? Wait!" Roxanne extended a hand, as she watched his retreating body in wonder.

He was such a mystery...

* * *

It was a rough three months, but they got through it just fine. Megamind was pretty sure that Hal was capable of being a hero now. He mastered his powers at long last, and he seemed eager to save "the chicks," as he put it, but Megamind didn't quite understand why he would be interested in saving farm birds. Maybe he was a gentle animal-lover deep down? He didn't really know, but at least Hal wanted to save something. Megamind was so excited and happy. He was finally going to get what he wanted - some good old friendly banter with another hero. They would fight endlessly again, and Megamind would finally slip back into his role.

He was supposed to be the bad guy, and not having a hero to fight had made him soft. That must have been why he cared for Roxanne all of the sudden. That must have been it. Once he got Hal up on his feet as Metro City's newest hero, he would stop being so strangely emotional as of late, and once again only see _Ms. Ritchi_ as nothing more than bait.

"Hal, you've done well!" A disguised Megamind congratulated him as they sat on the park bench. Megamind had grown to really appreciate the park, and for some unusual reason, he found himself visiting it often. "I think you're ready. Here."

Hal's eyes widened as his Space Dad handed him a small sparkly costume, one that was bold and impressive. Blazing red and white, with a fiery "T" as its logo.

"I have a son?" Hal stupidly exclaimed in wonder, something that made Megamind have a brief urge to smack him upside the head.

"No, silly. It's your costume. It stretches," Megamind leaned back against the bench.

"What does the "T" stand for?" Hal questioned, continuing to examine the costume in awe.

"Tighten," Megamind stated simply.

"Why Tighten?"

Megamind's eyes widened slightly, remebering what happened a month ago. _"None of your business!" Hal glowered, squeezing his grip tightly around Megamind's waist. Thankfully not tight enough, or Hal would have popped Megamind's guts out with his strength. "Point is... I should have been the one to save Roxanne! Not you!" _

"It was the only name I could trademark," Megamind lied. After all, Space Dad wouldn't have known about that.

* * *

Roxanne yawned, her tired eyes nearly doing her in as she stretched upward from the couch. When the knocking refused to cease, Roxanne growled, walking towards her door begrudgingly. She rubbed her eyes wearily with a knuckle before unlocking the door, the apartment hallway unveiling her unlikely guest. Well, considering he visited her apartment many times in the past, (mainly to kidnap her) it wasnt _too _much of a surprise.

"If it isn't our favourite villain," Roxanne's eyes widened in surprise. "For a villain, you _have _cleaned up the city nicely..."

"I haven't done anything," he dismissed her, not wanting her to think he was some kindly saint. He was, after all, a deviously handsome villain. Saving her was a minor mishap. Or so he liked to think from his own denial about why he was _really _there. "Can I come in?"

"The last time you came to my apartment," Roxanne trailed off, not budging at all. "You asked if you could kidnap me. I'm just going to say it straight: I'm not in the mood to be kidnapped."

"I don't _want_ to kidnap you!"

He gulped, realizing how idiotic he looked. He cut in so abruptly after she spoke, it looked like he was being desperate. Villains were _not _desperate for a _damsel's _attention. No. Absolutely not. He quickly regained his composure, straightening his body so that he was upright like a rigid ruler. His brows furrowed closely to his eyes,and his chest puffed out as if he had just sucked in a whole gust of air.

"Okay," Roxanne sounded uneasy and caught off-guard. "Then what do you want?"

"I want to talk with you," Megamind spoke in a deeper, gutsy voice. Roxanne's lip quivered - desperate not to laugh at his attempts to seem manly.

After she didn't respond, instead only looking at him like an amused idiot, he finally let out a loud dramatic gasp, letting all the air he held hostage out, his chest dropping back to a comfortable position. He looked down at his lanky form, unamused, before he tried becoming serious once more.

"Answer me, woman!" Megamind pointed at her, his voice deep once again.

"No thank you, man!" Roxanne responded in a similar way, mocking his speech pattern. His eyes widened as if insulted before she smirked once more. "Ha ha... okay sorry. Fine. Come in. If you touch anything though, I will probably hurt you."

"I don't think you will, but I'll take that into account anyway," Megamind quickly pushed past her.

"Try me," Roxanne threatened, her voice thin.

"Well for one," Megamind turned to face her, a smug expression that made her blood boil. Why did he have to be so_ frustrating _and _childish? _"I'm touching the floor right now," Megamind raised his foot and put it back on the ground to demonstrate his point.

"You are one arrogant - "

"Fine," Megamind crossed his arms, calmly quirking a brow. "I _won't _tell you about my past."

Roxanne's jaw dropped, briefly stopping her flow of breath. What did he say? "Is... is that why you're here?"

"Can I sit on the couch?" He pointed at the couch, his expression still sly. He knew how to drive a good bargain. "Then again I could - "

"Please do," Roxanne abruptly interjected, her expression eager. Finally! He was actually planning on telling her.

When she watched him head towards the couch, her face fell for a moment, brows furrowing. Immersing herself in her thoughts, she quickly felt herself grow suspicious. Why did he want to tell her about his past all of the sudden? What had provoked him to do so? She didn't budge, instead watching him to take a seat. He stretched his arms out across the couch's top, looking at her somewhat curiously. She gulped as she looked at him, realizing he wanted her to sit with him.

"I have to ask," Roxanne shook her head, trying to remove her thoughts from her head. "Why - why do you want to tell me about your past?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"Liar," Roxanne's face stern. "Don't get me wrong. I _want _to know, but I have the right to know why you want to tell me."

Megamind's eyes widened, as he knew that Ms. Ritchi was serious. When she put that look on - the one with narrowed eyes, a puffy lower lip, and an overall look of discontentment, he knew there would be no escape. He gulped, biting his lip nervously; how could he tell he tell her about what was going on with him? How _could _he tell her the reason he was there? She would probably laugh, scoff, and throw him out of the apartment. Either that, or she'd scream in disgust and throw plant pots at him.

_You see Roxanne, _Megamind quickly began in his thoughts, desperate for a reply he could use. _I have very strong feelings for you. I missed you for those three months. I didn't know what to think, and I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do know that I... care for you. You're so beautiful and intelligent, but I simply can't express it. What would you think? I know you would probably condemn me for having such bizarre, alien feelings... I wish I knew what was wrong with me. Being in your presence just doesn't help me. I thought maybe it would... this longing. I hate to say it, but I know that's why I saved you. It's these same infectious feelings. Why do I feel so drawn to you? Have you cast a spell on me?_

"I need someone to talk to," Megamind was being half-truthful, as even though he had his wonderful fish companion, he felt alone. Maybe it was because he was the last of his species, or maybe it was because he was hated and feared all of his life. He did know however that more than anything, he just wanted to be _normal. _Why was he blue? Why was his head so large? Couldn't he have been like the others? Why was he fated to live on this alien planet, when he looked the way he did? It was either his planet as his race, or it was this race on this planet. "I thought maybe... you would want to listen."

He waited for her to sneer at him, but his eyes widened in surprise when she smiled and sat next to him. He was even more surprised when she didn't bother to move his arm, gently resting against it. She looked him in the eyes, a strong, positive look of confidence that caused his cheeks to flush a deep violet colour.

"Sure, I'll listen," Roxanne didn't look away. For some reason she felt very drawn to him. She had an idea of what it was, but she didn't want to admit it to anyone. Not even to herself. She didn't mean to be disrespectful, but she felt slightly embarrassed being attracted to an alien. She usually figured that, well, _humans _were her type.

"R-really?" Megamind smiled, beaming at her in delight. She giggled at his cute excitement, and nodded once more. She wasn't very used to seeing him vulnerable, but she really liked it. It gave him a new dimension to his already complex personality. "Um, okay. Where to begin - "

"How about from what you can remember?" Roxanne suggested.

"Ah! Okay," Megamind tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you see... I was born on a blue planet, that's all I know of it, and I can remember the planet shaking violently. Members of my race were running around everywhere, freaking out, and panicking. My father and mother put me in the nearest escape pod they could find, as my planet was doomed to be sucked into a black hole. My father told me I was destined for something, but I didn't get to hear the final part. It sounded important though. I know it must have been. Minion and I were shipped off planet, and the last thing I remember, was seeing it get engulfed by the black hole. On course to a planet that I could live on, the pod was programmed to find a planet that could sustain Minion and me, I bumped into, quite literally, Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes. Our pods coursed towards Earth, a planet we could live on, and my pod began to approach a mansion. A beautiful one at that. I was excited, ready to begin the good life, but a certain someone had a more advanced pod than I did. It bumped out the competition, so _he _got the life of _loox-shury. _I landed in prison."

"There in prison, I was raised by the inmates. They told me about right and wrong, but even though they told me that villainy was good, and heroics were bad... I didn't quite believe it. I acknowledged it, but Minion and I weren't convinced. The warden decided to send me to school, because he felt I needed education. The warden is a gruff, serious type, but he's actually pretty nice. He secretly wanted the best for me, and was kind of a father-figure. That's why, heh, he put me in my very own special jail cell with happy rainbows and clouds. He wants to remind me, in a weird way, of all the _nice _things in the world. Anyway, I went to "The Lil' Gifted School for Lil' Gifted Kids." My beloved enemy was there: Fred. The teacher and kids _adored _him. As soon as they saw me though... they were appalled. The teacher hated my guts. I don't know why. A closet racist maybe, but she genuinely hated me. Since she disliked me, the kids had no limits. They picked on me, laughed at me, excluded me, and directed all of their attention to Fred. No one made much of an effort for me, and any time something bad happened, the blame was often pinned on me. Standing in the corner was something I was forced to do quite frequently."

"I had to endure beatings too sometimes. Fred liked to be the hero, and sometimes made it out like I was the villain. The kids were a part of his "League," and they would chase me around the playground. I remember one terrible incident where they trapped me by the swing and hit me with their "swords," which were actually very hard sticks. I got a few cuts and bruises, nothing too bad, but the experience was terrible. When I tried to tell Ms. Hogstein, she didn't believe me. She said she taught her kids better than that and that they wouldn't do that to me. I showed her my bruises and she still didn't believe me. I swear the woman was in some sort of terrible denial. She refused to call me by my name "Mace," as well. She often called me "Mason," because she thought that Mace was some kind of nickname for it. As I already told you, the kids liked to call me Mr. Blueberry Head. Somethings other derogatory names as well. Around my head or skin most of the time. I then couldn't take it any longer. I made a blue smoke bomb, and was expelled from school. Ms. Hogstein didn't even hesitate, and actually waved goodbye with a smug smile when the prison guards came to take me away."

"Then of course there was high school..."

"Ah yes," Roxanne said quietly. She looked pained and saddened, but Megamind didn't know for sure. He decided not to question her on it. "You noticed Fred's interest in me."

"I won't lie," Megamind wiggled his arm out from beneath Roxanne's back. "I crushed you."

"You crushed me - ? Oh! You mean you had _a crush_ one me?" Roxanne suggested with a small amused smirk.

"What a _stupid_ term," Megamind shook his head with a sigh. "But yes, I had a crush on you, as you put it." He looked at her still-amused smirk, and quickly added something else. "Y-you don't have to worry though! I d-don't anymore," he avoided her gaze, hiding his blushing cheeks. _Yes I do._

_Liar. _Roxanne thought. _It's okay... it's mutual. _"I knew that. You made it a bit obvious with your loud growling and yelling whenever he approached me."

"You... you heard me?" He glanced at her before turning away again, his cheeks burning hot.

"Everyone did. People thought it was like some alien battle cry or something," Roxanne almost burst out laughing. "I also recall you punching someone in the face when you witnessed Fred asking me out. You're the possessive type aren't you?"

"I'm sorry for killing him!" Megamind quickly looked back at her, a look of guilt on his face. "I mean, you two were so in love right? The dating and all - "

"We never dated."

"You - " Megamind gawked. "You - you - _never?" _

"Yup. All those kidnappings for no reason," Roxanne shrugged, a sly expression on her face. "Even in high school I rejected him."

"I was so sure!" Megamind continued to sound speechless. "I thought you and him - "

"We were friends, but... as a _boyfriend... _he's not my type."

"Then what is?" Megamind was curious now.

"I like the sweet, funny, charming types," Roxanne tapped her chin thoughtfully. _Which is why I'm in love with you. YOU of all people, if I can even call you that. No offense. _

"Really?" Megamind perked up, though he immediately chastised himself for doing so. _Does that mean... we... possibly... have a chance together?_

"Not something you would expect, eh?" Roxanne smirked almost triumphantly. _Trust me. I did not expect liking you. I mean really? You're the same guy who killed Metro Man. You're the same guy who kidnapped me all those years, even in high school you kidnapped me! You're the same guy... you're... you're the same guy that makes me smile._

The two didn't know what else to say, but it wasn't like they _needed_ to say anything.

* * *

Megamind entered the lair, loudly singing at the top of his lungs and gracefully dancing across the floor towards his leather chair.

"_I am cool! I am great! I am that guy who... wears... leather and stuff like that. I'm bad and dastardly, and really, truly devious! I enjoy sunshine and rainbows and spikes on my wrists! Hey! I am Megamind! The greatest of the great! The awesomnest of the awesome! If awesomnest is even a word! I feel so happy, and great, and cool. La la la! Something, something, woo! I am Mega - "_

Megamind stopped moving and singing when Minion approached him from the darkness, an unimpressed look on his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I finished the Black Mamba, sir, as you requested," Minion's voice was flat and suspicious. "But I have to ask... _where _were you? You weren't with Tighten."

"Oh, you know, just terrorizing some people," Megamind gulped, feeling his guilt take the solid form of sweat.

"Mm-hm. Tell me then, sir, why you were at _Ms. Ritchi's _apartment?"

Megamind's eyes bulged, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

_Busted!_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Certain things are inevitable I'm afraid... but at least Megamind's finally starting to open up more. Honestly, his teacher was horrible! Watch the first 5 minutes of Megamind on youtube and watch the teacher in the window when young Metro Man flies off with the building. She looks angry, and then SMILES and waves mockingly like "we won't miss you!" Anyway, thank you very much for reviews and support. I really appreciate them! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll give you a one word hint at what happens next: park. **


	7. Abandoned

**AN: I am so happy right now! Nearly 110 reviews? And a lot of favs and alerts too! Guys, thank you SO much! I'm very flattered that you guys enjoy this story, and thank you once again! This is my very first story that's reached at least 100 reviews, so I'm very honoured! Thank you! :D**

* * *

"Ms. Ritchi? _Ms. Ritchi? _Minion!" Megamind's teeth grit, his smile widening into an eerie, false grin. "Why on this little blue planet eh - why on _Earth _would I go to _Ms. Ritchi's _apartment? Seems weird doesn't it? I mean... she's... she's - " His heart pounded in his chest when Minion drew close, inching Megamind with a suspicous glare. Megamind swallowed, and finished in the meekest voice he could muster. "The _enemy."_

"Yeah, sir," Minion crossed his arms. "Why on Earth _would _you go to Ms. Ritchi's apartment?"

"I was terrorizing people," Megamind stuck with his original story, even though he knew there was no way he'd be able to squeeze out of this one. "Because it was... fun."

"You were at Ms. Ritchi's."

"_No I wasn't!" _Megamind nearly screamed in exasperation. "The only reason I was at her apartment - " He dramatically gasped before clasping his mouth shut with his hands. Minion's eyes stretched upward with a new dark aura surrounding them, one of a deadly parent, before he leaned in. Megamind tried leaning back away from his companion, but Minion didn't intend to let him go easily.

"So you _were _at her apartment," Minion glowered. "Then tell me... _sir. _What was that one reason you were there?"

When Megamind only swallowed nervously, his breath laced with guilt, Minion backed away, looking down at his friend with his usual emotion. The dark, angry parent was gone, and now his over-emotional friend had returned. Megamind still couldn't sigh with relief though, as Minion grasped the picture very quickly.

"_You've fallen in love with her!" _His voice was shrill, a panicked look crossing the fish's features. "This is not good! Oh this is _not _good. You've fallen in love with _Ms. Ritchi? _Whatever happened to "professional relationship only?" You suddenly love her just like _that?"_

"Now... love is a _strong _word," Megamind cringed, moving back a few inches. "Don't you think? I think maybe... _fondness... _that's better."

"You're in love," Minion stated adamantly. Megamind growled to himself. _Would he stop doing that?_

"Nope," Megamind shook his head vigorously. "Not at all. I think she's _cute. _That's it, I assure you."

"Look, sir," Minion gripped his bowl wearily, rubbing the glass as if it was his actual head. "Your parents assigned me one job, and that job is to look after you and protect you." He paused briefly, studying Megamind's lack of reaction before he continued. "Roxanne is _bad_ news. The two of you _together _is bad news."

_"Why?" _Megamind growled, looking Minion straight in the eyes. "What makes her so _bad?" _

"Sir, _listen_ to yourself!" Minion's tone began to rise like a crescendo with each word. "Have you forgotten these past years? She has, and always will be, your _victim. _Your _hostage. _She's always been sarcastic with you, and she knows how to manipulate people with her so-called "nosy reporter skills." She _knows _that you are the _bad _guy."

"Oh what do you know?" Megamind snarled dismissively before walking over to a small table - car keys clearly visible on it. "Clearly, you're a little angry. I'm going to the park. It'll give you a chance to cool down."

"I don't think so!" Minion hissed, quickly firing one of his mechanical arms and grabbing the keys. Megamind sharply turned on his heels, gritting his teeth at the sight of the fish retracting his arm.

"Hand those over, Minion!" Megamind demanded, facing Minion in full. "_Right now. _You better not have forgotten your place! You are _my _minion. A _henchman_. Therefore, you have to do what _I _say."

"I may not know much," Minion tossed the keys into his bowl through a special opening, quickly locking the keys inside. "But I do know this. The bad guy doesn't get the girl!"

"Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore!" Megamind cried out in exasperation. Time froze for a moment when Minion screamed in shock; he couldn't believe what he just heard Megamind say.

"Who are you?" Minion grimaced, shocked at the drastic change in character.

"Hand over the keys," Megamind nearly whispered, a new dark tone lacing itself in his voice. Minion gulped a little, not fond of Megamind's angered persona, but held his ground.

"This is for your own good, sir," Minion responded, briefly checking to make sure the keys were still on the ground of his bowl. "I'm doing it to help you. You're not in the right state of mind- "

"I don't _need _your help," Megamind seethed, his voice harsh. "Now let me _go!" _

"What - what are you saying, sir?" Minion's voice weakened, his eyes softly widening in faint surprise. "Are you saying you don't... you don't need _me?" _

"Code," Megamind began. He could barely finish his words, his lower lip quivering slightly. He quickly turned away from Minion as if he was slapped in the face, and finished. "_I don't need you."_

"Fine!" Minion growled, his voice pained, as he rushed over to the table where one a lunch box was. He spat the keys back out, and watched as they slid towards Megamind's feet. Megamind looked down at them, hesitant at first, before picking them up. "If you don't need me! That's _fine. _I'll just pack my things and go. Code: I'm _leaving!"_

"Code: fine!" Megamind looked at Minion with a pained, yet indignant look.

"Code: fine back!" Minion took some transport with him and began to drive away from Megamind out of the lair. "Well, I hope you have fun at the _park. _And good luck with your little "relationship" with Ms. Ritchi!"

"I will!" Megamind shot back, continuing to feel indignant.

"That doesn't even make any _sense!" _

"I know!"

Megamind swallowed, feeling a few tears come on, as he continued looking at the ground. Immediately regretting what just happened.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Roxanne softly mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. She clutched at her forehead, as if it would still her heart. All she did was pay Megamind a split second of attention in her thoughts, and suddenly she felt - _no. _

She shook her head, refusing to acknowledge any sense of _foreign _feelings. She always viewed Megamind as an egotistical nuisance, and that view had _not _changed. Her chest was probably hurting from too much of a dinner. That must have been it. Normally, she didn't react with the feeling of sickness towards pizza, but maybe those four slices were too much for once.

She sighed in relief, nodding in approval. Her sickness and the thought about Megamind was coincidental. Nothing more.

Or maybe her sickness was only because of her obsessive denial.

Roxanne backed up, allowing herself to absorb the fresh air outside as she stepped back onto her balcony.

"Why hello there!" A voice that sounded slightly familiar rung from behind her. She turned, and her eyes widened. Who was this? It was a muscular man clad in a flashy superhero-esque costume, and he was floating at the edge of her balcony, eyeing her with a strange look of lust. "The name's Tighten. And you are - ? Just kidding, just kidding! I know _everything _about you."

Roxanne's jaw dropped. What on Earth was going on?

"Normally I only go after the bad guys... you haven't been _naughty _have you?"

Roxanne gulped, instinctive fear creeping up in her chest. The sickness was now gone.

"Haha! I'm totally joking!" He laughed in an unnerving way. "Anyway, I brought you some flowers."

He quickly vanished out of sight, and flew back up with a whole vendor cart of flowers. Her eyes continued to protrude off her face in shock.

"I didn't know which kind you liked, so I kind of got... you know... _all _of them," Hal smirked as he offered the cart to her. Roxanne continued looking at him speechless, and dumbfounded. She honestly had no idea what to say. It was difficult for her to process what was happening "Oh you don't like flowers? Oh it's okay, that's cool. Flowers are gone," he casually threw the cart over his shoulder, causing Roxanne to feel more and more disturbed.

"What do you want?" Roxanne's posture stayed stiff, her voice slightly fearful. She watched as he playfully hovered in the air, clearly not taking anything seriously.

"I thought we could maybe go for a little flight around town," he mocked flying by flapping his arms as he got _dangerously _close to her. She gasped in shock, when he aggressively yanked her off the floor by the waist, carrying her against her will like a limp ragdoll as he flew far from the comfort of her balcony. "This must be very thrilling for you!" He arrogantly boasted, as he bumped her onto his lap with her knee. She winced from the pain. He clearly had no regard for the comfort of others. How she missed Metro Man in a time like this.

Fearfully looking around, and gasping for her life, she looked back at him in horror. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh am I moving too fast?" The man seemed to put on an almost fake sense of sympathy. He continued to fly upwards, doing small spins in the air as he did so. "You're probably right." He remembered what Space Dad told him about Metro Man and saving damsels, as he continued to speak. "I should probably just rescue you a few times before we get all romantic! _Whoops!" _

He smirked like a giddy boy, as he purposely dropped her, watching her fall with an excited smile. Time to show her just how awesome he really was!

"Saved ya!" He said proudly, when he swooped down in an instant, grabbing her by the leg and throwing her back onto his lap. "You are lucky to have such a great _hero_ here!"

"Don't you ever - " she felt a rush of anger flood in, as she aggressively shoved him. Doing so unexpectedly, only caused her to fall once more. She began to scream as she fell to the ground again, her heart racing.

"Oh no! Agh! Somebody do something!" Hal screamed, stupidly watching her fall to her death. With a surge of realization, he smacked his forehead wearily, remembering his place. "Oh right, duh! I gotcha!"

He dived down towards her with impressive speed, grabbing her by the ankle as he continued to fly straight through the streets. Realizing he was close to getting Roxanne hit by a truck, he reflexively threw her, only to realize she would soon hit the pavement.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed in shock, immediately flying after her and grabbing her by the ankle again. Noticing how grabbing her so carelessly didn't work so well, he tried throwing her upward closer to his chest, only for her body to slide down him once more. He threw her up briefly, catching her, as he narrowly avoided a car, and then finally managed to get her back in his lap again. "Ooh close one! You almost died! But I saved you."

"Aah building!" Roxanne nearly screamed again, looking at the nearing building in terror.

Hal screamed in surprise, as he was too busy watching Roxanne eagerly to notice the building. Instinctively, he tossed her over the building, letting her fall once more, before finally catching her once and for all. Roxanne nearly fainted from all of the shock injecting her heart with danger, but she finally managed to catch her breath and looked at Tighten fearfully.

"Whoo!" Hal exclaimed, getting her off his lap and clutching her close to him with one arm. She looked down at the ground, petrified that he might drop her again, as her breath sped up once more. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" She continued heavily breathing, afraid of his carelessness. This man was more life-threatening than all of her encounters with Megamind put together. Megamind was _never _this inexperienced. Even when he captured her for the first time. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of me saving your life."

"Put me down right now!" Roxanne ordered him, the anger in her voice enough to convince him to follow through with her demands.

"All right, all right! Take it easy," Hal nervously laughed in surprise. To continue with the "romantic" mood, he placed her on top of Metro City's tallest building, and possessively flew around her, eyes gazing at her like a hawk.

"Are you crazy?" She gasped, wrapping her arms around the tower's narrow pole.

"Maybe! Crazy for _you," _his voice unsettled her. She gulped, before challenging him, hoping it wouldn't provoke him to do something stupid.

"Who are you... _really?" _She honestly wanted to know. This guy came up out of nowhere. He was dressed like a hero, seemed to know her, yet Metro City had never seen him before.

"Oh right, well, prepare to be amazed little lady," he grounded himself and walked towards her, taking off his mask before smugly proclaiming, "ta da!"

"Hal?" She felt sick to her stomach in shock. _Hal _was a new "hero?" She knew something was wrong when he got buff in a day, but she never knew -

Her eyes widened, her stomach tying itself into a knot at the memory.

_"I guess," Roxanne's voice was airy, her shock still weighing down her voice. She looked towards his wall, noticing the large hole engraved in it. It was large enough for people to fall out and onto the alley below. She gawked when she noticed, causing Hal to mentally smack his forehead. Why hadn't he covered it up? "Oh my god." She exclaimed, walking towards the hole and looking through it like window without glass._

_"Did I mention that my strength improved as well?" Hal flexed his arms, trying to show off his guns and impress his future lover. At least, that's what he thought she was. "I got angry at... a show I was watching and punched through the wall." _

_"Hal, you're a terrible liar," Roxanne stated bluntly, looking at him with stern eyes. "What happened?"_

_"Er... nothing!" Hal felt the sweat trail down his forehead. _

_"Hal," her voice rang in a tone of a scolding mother. "What's going on - "_

_She turned back towards the hole, and her eyes widened, jaw dropping as she saw her worst enemy. The man she felt slightly attracted to, but also hated with all her heart. Megamind quickly vanished from sight as he appeared to walk towards the apartment doors. _

_"Why is Megamind here?" Roxanne demanded, more to herself than to Hal. _

_"Megamind's here?" Hal exclaimed, his voice altering into a soprano. She turned to him, brows arched, and lips puckered. She analyzed his fear, and concluded he was being honest. He was too much of a terrible liar to fake such emotion. Thankfully, she realized, he was not associated with Megamind. Maybe he somehow knew she was there at Hal's, but Megamind never asked about Hal, so how could that be? _

_"Hal!" An old man entered the room, extending his arms outward. "Hal, my - " The man's face changed to one of surprise, his arms froze, and his lips quivered. The man eyed Roxanne who looked back at him with an equal amount of surprise, before clearing his throat and putting on a sly expression. "Hal, my boy! You never told me you had a lady friend!"_

_"Oh, Spa - " Hal saw Space Dad's quick warning look, and quickly changed his words. "This is a family friend of mine. His name is... eh - "_

_"Spencer," the man quickly interjected. "Nice to meet you ma'am." _

_"Nice to meet you," Roxanne eyed the old man. Something about him looked familiar. Something about his face... "I'm Roxanne Ritchi."_

_"Roxanne Ritchi," the man repeated, a strange look in his eyes. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it." _

_"Haha, thank you," Roxanne said nervously. She did not like how familiar this man was. It was almost unnerving. Even the voice sounded forced... fake. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She couldn't help adding. "You look very familiar." _

_"I don't believe so," Spencer shrugged. "Maybe on the street? Or with Hal somewhere?" _

_Roxanne's eyes widened when she got a look at the man's eyes - a bright, vivid green. So green it was practically inhuman. No one had eyes that green and bright. That gorgeous._

_"Megamind?" Roxanne accidentally said out loud, regretting it almost immediately. _

_"Mega - oh, you mean that fellow running the city?" Spencer's voice sounded unsettling, almost as if he was guilty. "The creepy blue alien with the spikes? Hate that guy." _

Roxanne's teeth grit, and her chest pulled tightly. Megamind... Megamind had been planning this all along? He had been doing this behind her back? Why?

She choked back the emotion, trying to bottle it up as Hal spoke to her.

"Now _nothing_ can come between us," Hal grabbed her, and pulled her close to him.

"Hal, stop this right now!" Roxanne exclaimed, trying to pull away from him.

"Aw! Our first fight! This is so great, we're like an old married couple!" Hal massaged her hands with his own, she writhed in his grip before finally yanking away.

"Hal, listen to me! There is no "us," and there will never _be _an us!" Roxanne gulped, regretting what she said almost immediately. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, after all, she knew what it was like to love someone and not have someone love them back. She knew that feeling right at that moment, and it was the cruellest feeling ever. She and Hal had both been had.

"What do you mean? Look at me, Roxie! I'm different. I'm a hero now, I - " the pain in his voice was painful to listen to. "I thought maybe - "

"Hal - "

"You're supposed to be with _me!" _He was exasperated, pained as he led her dangerously close to the edge. She nearly fell off, clutching onto him for life, as she looked into his hurt eyes. "This isn't - it isn't _right!" _

"Hal, you have to listen to what I'm trying to say - " Roxanne wanted to apologize, as she knew how hopeless Hal was, and that she really hurt him. She didn't mean to be so rude about it. "Hal - "

"_Tighten," _he corrected her, a new dangerous anger forming in his voice. "It's _Tighten! Not Hal!" _

He let go of her, and shot off from the building, the force of his aggressive take off, breaking most of the windows. She looked up at him, watching him leave.

_I'm sorry, _she weakly thought. A mixture of emotions taking her over.

* * *

"Minion?" Megamind shivered, looking around the dark park with uncertainty. "Are you around? Minion?"

He sighed, before slumping against his favourite tree, the biggest of them all in the park. He lowered to the ground, sighing as he thought about his fight with his best friend. More than anything, he just wanted to be accepted and loved, but his anger against those who so easily turned against him, _discriminated _him, prevented him from turning to the greater good. He knew making Tighten was a dumb idea from the start, but he was afraid to admit he was wrong. All his life, he seemed to be in the wrong, and for once, he wanted to be in the_ right. _

And thanks to that desire, Minion was now gone, and Megamind had no idea where his fish friend went. Minion was Megamind's best friend, father-figure, and, well, _minion, _and now he was _gone. _First Metro Man, and now Minion. Things _couldn't_ have gotten worse from this point.

"Megamind!" A distinctly feminine voice called. Megamind turned, peering out from the bark of the tree to see Roxanne, slouched, and her chest heaving heavily. The first thing he noticed about her was her different hair. It was spiked up and sprawled out all over the place. He was relieved to see her, and stood up, hoping they could have a nice talk like the other day.

"Roxanne!" Megamind called back, his voice almost sounding vulnerable. Roxanne ignored it, instead walking towards him with a look of anger, something that unsettled him.

"I guess I was wrong about you this whole time!" She was so upset, she nearly sounded hysterical. "You're a _liar. _A _terrible _liar. You _tricked_ me!"

"Wait, what?" Megamind's eyes widened in shock, as she approached him, her face strained. "Roxanne... what... what's happened to you?"

"I knew you were charming, but I _never _expected you to be _manipulative!" _She shoved him backwards, staring him down with a cold glare. "You made me _care_ about you! You knew that if you played up the whole terrible past thing to me, you would earn my sympathy. You got my _sympathy, _Megamind. You actually got me to care about you, think about you, _worry _about you, and you _destroyed _Metro Man."

She looked away from him, feeling her anger pulse in her hot cheeks. She didn't care what he said to defend himself. He did _destroy _Metro Man. If he killed Metro Man, he would have accidentally dropped him off a cliff, he would have stabbed him, or he would have shot him. Being the extravagant, egotistical maniac that he was though, he had to take it to the next level and shoot Metro Man with a _death ray. _He had to disintegrate Metro Man's flesh, until he was nothing, but a skeleton. He couldn't have killed Metro Man. No. He had to literally destroy him until there was nothing left. Roxanne bit her lip, desperately holding tears back, as she thought about it all. He got her to _believe _that frying Metro Man into a skeleton was _unintentional. _Megamind didn't _deserve _sympathy. He was a _monster._

"Roxanne, please," Megamind begged, gently raising her head by the chin. "Please tell me what's wrong. Why are you so angry with me?"

"Don't play stupid," she growled, aggressively tearing his hand away from her face. His jaw trembled slightly, as she continued to berate him. "I just ran into your little science project. _Hal? Tighten? _Let me guess, you _actually_ missed getting your butt kicked, so you created another superhero? To do what? Blast him with _another_ death ray?"

"Roxanne, it's not like that, I - " Megamind felt his voice wither away the more she grew angry with him.

"How selfish are _you?" _Roxanne started to feel tears trail down her face. Thank god it was raining. "What's your plan? Lining up superheroes one after the other, killing off your little experiments one at a time... just to keep _yourself _entertained? I knew you saw this all as a game, but you've taken things _way _too far, Megamind."

"I - "

"Did you _really_ think I wanted to be a damsel-in-distress for the rest of my life?" She hated that she was unintentionally pouring her heart out to him, but at least she was getting it through his thick, gigantic skull. "Sure, some of the kidnappings were fun, but _enough is enough. _I bet you've had fun laughing at me all this time - making me out to be a fool. You got me to lo - " She would not say it. She would _not _say it.

"Roxanne, I _do _care about you," he grabbed both of her hands, praying she wouldn't let them go. Her body grew stiff, as she looked into his eyes expectantly, her eyes forever fixated into a scorned gaze. "You have no idea how much I care about you. Yes, I did create Tighten, but that was before I - " he didn't want to scare her away by uttering that one word, so he changed it up a bit. "That was before I knew how special you are. You mean a _lot_ to me, Roxanne."

"Apologies don't cut it," Roxanne looked down, shielding her crying eyes from him. "You still lied to me. You made it seem like you were on a path of retribution, but... you're never going to change are you?"

He remained silent, not exactly knowing what to say to that. He had believed that his destiny was to be the villain since he was just a young child. He couldn't change that belief in a few months. He really wanted to stop being bad, he really wanted to stop hurting others, and himself, but he couldn't. Something deep inside him wouldn't let him. The only thing he was good at, was being the bad guy. Right?

"I can't change," he replied with gritted teeth. "All of my life, people have seen me as the bad guy. I have to accept that I am the bad guy. It's my destiny."

She looked up at him, eyes widening in shock at his words, he truly seemed to believe it. She didn't know what to think or say, she was so caught in the moment, all she could do was stare into his gorgeous green eyes, wondering what would happen next. She still felt intense anger towards him, a strong feeling of betrayal lingering in her gut, but the way he looked at her, she felt rendered powerless. The next thing she knew, they were both silently leaning in, closing their eyes.

Her heart began to race, as he moved his hands to her arms, gently gripping them as they leaned in. Roxanne felt the air between them disappear as their lips inched closer and closer, but she could not go any further. Opening her eyes, she saw how close she was to his face, how she could just lean in another milimetre, and they would be kissing.

However, she felt an unsettling feeling grow in her stomach, and she backed away from him. He opened his eyes, realizing her lips weren't against his own, and then he looked at her, an expression of shocked hurt spreading across his face. She bit her lip, shaking her head, and moving back. She couldn't do this. Not now, maybe not ever.

"I can't be with you," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear, still backing up. "We can't be together. _Not ever. _After everything that's happened, after Metro Man's death, after you making my cameraman some demented superhero, I - I can't do this."

She felt her chest tighten, and all of her emotions come crashing down when she walked away, leaving him alone under the merciless rain of this dark night. She felt so confused, so betrayed, and so startled by everything going on, that she just needed a breather. More than anything, she wanted him to follow her, to apologize, and kiss her, and tell her she was right and he was wrong.

But realistically, she couldn't expect that from him. And when she was safely out of his view, she looked back at him, observing his pained expression with her own hurt.

_Save me. _She sobbed in her thoughts. _Please save me._

* * *

"All right, Minion," Megamind called out as he entered the lair, drenched in rain water and a painful sadness. "You were right. I was... _less _right. Minion?"

He badly wanted Minion to come out from some random corner, an enthusiastic smile planted on his face, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He drove Minion away, he killed Metro Man, and now the most wonderful woman in the world, _hated _him. He wanted to cry himself to sleep, he wanted a hug, he wanted comfort, but he had to accept that he didn't _deserve _those things. Just like Roxanne said. Since he was a baby, destiny deemed that he was unworthy of anyone's sympathy, and he had to accept that.

"You there!" He pointed to one of the brainbots, looking at it with a stern glare.

On the outside, he was confident. On the inside, his heart was breaking into hundreds of pieces. He tried to regain his composure, not wanting to worry his little pets, and prepared to accept his destiny.

"Bring out the Black Mamba!"

* * *

**AN: This chapter was painful to write. I'm not going to lie. It was necessary though. As much as we wanted it to happen, Roxanne isn't the type that would ignore Megamind's mistakes and happily jump into a relationship with him. Also, I notice a lot of fans complain about Roxanne saying "destroyed Metro Man," instead of, "killed Metro Man." As I explained in the story, I think "destroyed" matches better, because Megamind supposedly reduced Metro Man to nothing but a skeleton. When "kill" comes to mind, you normally think of a shooting or something like that. Anyway, stay tuned, and I applaud you for managing to read through this crazy angst! :) You will be rewarded in the end! ;)**


	8. Apology Unaccepted

Megamind fumed, growling in annoyance as he scanned the empty streets. People made the smart decision of evacuating the area, leaving the plaza as his playground, but the fact that that _stupid, _disrespectful, insolent kid, _Tighten, _didn't respond to his challenge, made him boil in irritation.

"This. Is. Embarrassing," Megamind grit his teeth, looking around self-consciously. He had waited for a _full _hour, and Tighten was a no show. Megamind figured that he must have been at his apartment. Where else could that lazy loaf of a so-called hero be? Just thinking about Tighten made Megamind want to punch something as he began to navigate through the streets. He figured punching a building would do as he stormed off. Not only did Tighten make him angry for not showing up, but Tighten also aggravated him, because he ruined his chances with Roxanne! If he didn't foolishly reveal his identity to her (what kind of superhero would give out their identity like that?) Megamind could have dated her. Maybe.

He punched a larger hole in Tighten's building wall, and waltzed through, brushing the Black Mamba off his shoulders.

"Metro Man wouldn't have kept me waiting!" Megamind hissed, his eyes instantly focusing on Tighten, fully in costume... playing _video games? _At _this _time?

"Oh hey, Megamind!" Tighten responded breezily, furiously tapping away at the controls on his game. "You're just the guy I wanted to see - "

"Do you have _any _idea how _long _I've been waiting?" Megamind stood in front of the TV, anger in his eyes as he glared at the loafing hero.

"No, dude, I totally understand. Could you just move out of the way? I'm trying to beat this level here," Tighten tried looking past Megamind, but Megamind did not budge.

"I'm being serious here!" Megamind said in exasperation. He directed his gaze to stacks of money, a bicycle, and other bits of valuable junk. Something that made Megamind's heart briefly stop. "Where - where did you get all that stuff?"

Tighten leaned in, a malicious grin forming on his lips, as he whispered in Megamind's ear. "It's not _mine." _

"You _stole_ it?" Megamind exclaimed in shock, backing away from Tighten and looking at him in horror.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"No! It's not cool," Megamind looked at the stuff again. "I - you - you're supposed to be the _hero!" _

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Tighten admitted, nodding in agreement. "But being a hero is too much hard work. Besides, the only reason I even _wanted _to be the hero, was to impress Roxanne, but that sure failed," the mention of her name made Tighten's teeth clench. "I thought she loved me, but that idea went down the drain."

"Wha - Roxanne?" Megamind gulped, feeling beads of sweat drizzle down his jaw. "_Roxanne Ritchi?"_

"Yeah. Roxanne Ritchi," Tighten's voice became exasperated. "But it turns out, she's in love with some other guy!"

"How do _you_ know?" Megamind tried to hide his guilt.

"I flew by Metro City park, and I saw her leaning in to kiss this _dweeb_. I tried figuring out who he was, but it was hard to tell. That stupid tree made him really shady looking. It sucks, because I thought I had good vision powers," Tighten sighed before turning to face Megamind. "That's besides the point though! I'm _over _her now. Forget about her! I thought, that you and I could team up."

He pulled out a piece of paper, and pulled Megamind in to see it. The drawings were pretty crude, and Megamind couldn't help but feel offended by the dorky costume Tighten assigned him.

"See, you're like the smart one, so you get the little... _brainy _costume or whatever, and I'm the _cool _one, so I'd get like the godly costume or something - "

"I can't _believe _you," Megamind growled, pushing away from Tighten's grip and looking at him in disgust. "You have all of these powers and you just use them for _villainy."_

"Well, yeah, but - "

"No! You don't seem to understand!" Megamind interjected, rage in his eyes. "_I'm _the villain! _You're _the hero! When I do something bad, you _stop me. _That's why I _made _you!"

"Yeah right," Tighten rolled his eyes, amused by Megamind's idiocy. "Space Dad told me - "

"I _am _your Space Dad!" Megamind hissed, immediately pressing a button on his watch, and turning into the short man Tighten was familiar with. Tighten gawked, staring down stupidly at Megamind in horror. "You should try and be more like Metro Man!" Megamind spoke in Space Dad's voice, frightening Hal once more.

"It _can't_ be!" Anger began to seep into Tighten's voice.

"Oh you don't like that, eh?" Megamind continued to taunt him, backing up towards the hole as he made his way back to the robot. "Guess what else? You know that _dweeb _you mentioned Roxanne liking? Well, that's _me." _He paused to take in Tighten's surprised rage, a smirk forming on his lips. "That's right. Roxanne proclaimed her love to me in the pouring rain at Metro City park, and we leaned in to seal the deal with a... _kiss," _Megamind mocked kissing, as he continued to provoke Tighten.

"That's it!" Tighten screamed, charging towards Megamind in rage.

"Now we're talking!" Megamind grinned, jumping back into his robot and fleeing the scene.

* * *

"Time out! Time out?" Megamind pleaded, as the brainbots yanked him away, Tighten hot on his heels in an unforgivable rage. Megamind gulped, as the brainbots lost their grip, dropping him on the cold pavement. Megamind grimaced, wiping a streak of blood from a fresh cut on his cheek and glanced up at Tighten in fear. "C-can we talk, Tighten? Why don't you - "

"_No," _Tighten hissed, his voice seeping with venom. "You have no idea what my life has been like in these past years. For _two _years, I've tried to get Roxanne's attention. She's always pushed me away and I never knew why. So, _you _turned me into some so-called _superhero _just so you can use me as a toy or something? Well, I didn't know. I thought that I was complete. I got muscle, and I got the amazing good looks! Then, I realize that Roxanne loves someone _else, _and she turned me down in the _worst_ way possible! Only for me to find out... that loser she loves... is _you!"_

Tighten charged forward, and with a swift gesture, scooped up Megamind by the collar. Megamind coughed, a bit of blood drizzling from his mouth as he glared down at the former hero.

"You _ruined _my life! You intended to kill me didn't you? Just like you did with Metro Man. Not only did you try and use me as a source of entertainment, but you also took my _girlfriend_ away from me!" Tighten screamed at Megamind, tightening his grip so that he was practically choking Megamind.

"She's not _your _girlfriend," Megamind barely choked out, desperately wheezing for breath as he gripped Tighten's arm. "Brainbots! Activate the fail-safe."

Megamind kicked Tighten in the stomach, catching him off-guard, and managed to escape the man's grasp. Tighten's eyes widened, enraged even further and attempted to stalk towards Megamind once more. Megamind scampered back, and grinned in delight as a large copper dome encaged Tighten in its grasp.

"Ha! Take that!" Megamind exclaimed proudly, massaging his throat as he walked towards the dome. "I had this made in case you proved to be more of a problem than I thought, which you have. It's made out of copper! Metro Man's weakness - "

Megamind's eyes widened in shock when a large fist burst through the copper, tearing through it like an earthquake with ease.

"Huh?" Megamind swallowed, backing up quickly as Tighten ripped the walls apart.

_"Stop. Comparing. Me. To. Metro Man!" _Tighten clenched his teeth, his hands balling into tight fists.

_Why didn't the copper work? _Megamind thought worriedly, quickly dashing away and diving into a nearway subway station entrance.

"Wow! Thank you so much, new hero," the mayor who had been nearby, exclaimed in admiration. Tighten turned to face him, his look of rage altering into a cruel smile.

"Hero? No," Tighten lowered to the mayor's level and raised his hand. "More like... _under new management." _He finished in a dangerous whisper as he flicked the mayor away with incredible power, watching the mayor fly back and land on the pavement in a thud. "Oh yes. I could get used to this."

* * *

Roxanne refused to admit that she loved him. She knew she did, but the best thing she could do was keep herself in denial. Falling in love, with a murderous, unforgivable alien was probably the worst thing she could do in her life. He destroyed Metro Man, Metro City's brave and glorious hero, and then he actually _tricked_ her into thinking that he had genuine human emotions. It would figure that something like this would happen. He only saw her as a damsel-in-distress, and he only saw Metro Man and Tighten as toys in his never-ending game. She just wanted to grab a pillow and scream into it for hours, but that alone would not be a good release. As much as she hated the idea, she really wanted to see _him _again.

Mainly to scream at him and punch him in the face.

Of course, as soon as she heard the door bell ring furiously, she had to check - if she was lucky enough, her wishes would be answered.

Naturally, they were. There he was, looking in all over the place, hoping she would respond. She hesitated at first, angered that he actually did come. It only proved to her that he _must _have cared, and she didn't like to be wrong when she was angry at someone. She opened the door, but didn't unsecure the chain, determined to keep him away from her, but still giving him a say.

"Roxanne, you have to let me in!"

"What do _you _want?" Roxanne's brows furrowed, a look of distrust crossing her face. "Do you want to kidnap me again? Like you _always _have?"

He cringed briefly, startled by her cold remark. He knew he had been selfish, and now it was all crashing down, but he had the right to speak. He truly didn't know there would be an emotional impact that would result from everything, and he didn't expect to fall in love with her. He never thought he could be attracted to a human female, but she proved him wrong, and it was through this that he realized he had feelings for her for a long time. It only grew into love when he got to know her on a more personal level.

"I would _never_ do that," he whispered, his words soothing to her ears. She let go of the door a little, but continued to let it press against his face. "Roxanne... I need your help."

"Why would you need _my _help?" Roxanne growled, still unconvinced.

He sighed, sucking in a deep gust of breath. _Because I'm in love you. _"Because you're the smartest person I know."

Roxanne's eyes widened when she heard this. Did Megamind, the alien with the _hugest _ego ever, just say that she was the _smartest _person he knew? The same guy who prided on his own intelligence? She knew right then and there that Megamind _did _care to some degree. Maybe he _wasn't_ as selfish as she thought.

She let him in with a sigh. "All right," she gave in.

"I just don't understand it! Why didn't the copper work? His weakness was copper," Megamind ran right in, knowing his way around the place a little _too _well for her liking. She winced slightly, when he yanked down a few notes she hung from the ceiling, and proceeded to cautiously follow him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before Metro Man died," Megamind swallowed. "He said his weakness was copper right? Well, Tighten was immune to it."

"He _was?"_

"That means that something's not right." He turned to face her, eyes pleading. "Roxanne, if we don't stop Tighten he'll destroy the whole city. Is there any place? Any place where Metro Man was? A hide out? A house? A lair? A fridge? Some place that he could be hiding in right now?"

"Well," Roxanne looked down at the floor. "I know _one _place."

* * *

She refused to speak to him for most of the way. Until her curiosity got the better of her. She asked some more about the copper and what was going on, but it didn't stop Megamind from deciding to sneak back to _one _personal aspect she refused to dwell on. She began to glare at the window, biting back the sadness and anger that began to overwhelm her.

"So, about that whole thing in the rain - "

"Don't talk about it," Roxanne growled, looking straight ahead in irritation.

"But I have to ask," Megamind insisted. "Look, I'm aware of your feelings so just - "

He screamed in pain and shock when Roxanne suddenly slammed her foot down on the brakes, causing his head to harshly slam against the glass.

"Ow! My giant blue head!" He seethed, as he massaged it.

"Well, I guess we're here," Roxanne said bitterly, looking up ahead at the small school.

"So this is where he hid it all these years," Megamind said in awe, the pain leaving his head as he gazed at the building in awe. "My old chool."

Roxanne briefly looked at him in surprise, even though she was aware of Megamind's past. It was just strange knowing that Metro Man's hideout was Megamind's nightmare. Maybe that's why Megamind never found it. She felt a flash of sympathy when they entered, but her determined side refused to let what he did go. She looked at him, a bit of anger swirling in her eyes as the words escaped her mouth.

"I think an apology is in order," she looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, that would be nice, but make it quick!" Megamind deliberately turned the tables on her as he ran towards the hideout's secret entrance.

Roxanne's eyes widened in irritation. Her fists trembling as she fought the urge to smack him to the ground.

_You just don't learn, DO you?_

_

* * *

_

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that great! I'll do my next to make the next one way better than this one, it's just I've been busy and have had to work on little parts here and there. I hope you enjoyed otherwise, and stay tuned! :)**


	9. I Need You

"Look!" Roxanne exclaimed, brows raising in shock at the sight before her. On the table, was a lean glass filled with water... and _ice. _That would have been impossible if Metro Man died, unless he was living with someone else. Though not to toot her own horn, who would he trust more than her? Someone he trusted enough to share a _house _with?

"What is it?" Megamind got so excited and ahead of himself that he crashed into the floor, and practically slid into her feet. Almost instantly he stood back up, a dramatic pose and grin on his face as his chest heaved. "What did you find?" Roxanne looked at Megamind's new, white cape, and felt particularly unfazed. Why was she not surprised?

"This water has _ice cubes _in it," Roxanne pointed out as she gazed into the golden glass.

"Yes," Megamind nodded, instantly agreeing without hesitation. Roxanne expected some kind of theory, but mentally slapped herself when he responded with the literal, "that's what happens when water gets cold."

"I kn - " She tried to avoid saying something sarcastic, and quickly changed it. "No, what I mean is. How could there be ice cubes when Metro Man - "

Suddenly a loud creak erupted through the floor boards behind them, causing the two to cautiously turn around. Who was there with them? The man had his back faced to them, and he was dressed in a white bath robe. They didn't know who he was at first, but as soon as he turned around they stared back at his nervous expression - shocked by the figrue before them. Was it a dream? A hallucination?

Did Metro Man truly survive death or was it all surreal? Megamind questioned if it was him at first, since the man sported a thick, grizzly beard, but as soon as the man _smiled, _memories flooded Megamind's brain causing him to nearly faint from being overwhelmed.

"Hi," he stated simply, aware that the two were panicked beyond reasoning. There was a pause briefly, just a second of silence before the news truly sank in. That's when the two let out a loud scream that took Metro Man by surprise. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting such a reaction, but it was a bit more dramatic than he thought it would be.

"You're alive?" Roxanne gawked, losing most of her oxygen at the sight of her rumoured boyfriend. "How can you be alive?"

"Are you a ghost?" Megamind still had issues truly accepting Metro Man's status among the living, and couldn't resist walking forward to examine him. He considered questioning Metro Man's unusual beard, but he decided he best not. Instead, he found it more suitable to pat his cheek and pull around on his face as if he was a fascinated child. "Speak apparition," Megamind commanded as he manipulated Metro Man's mouth.

Metro Man didn't look particularly amused, and just looked at his shorter enemy counterpart in slight disdain. Metro Man yanked away from Megamind's grip, and quirked a brow at him as if scolding him.

"I'm not a ghost," Metro Man clarified, clearing Megamind's denial. "And yes, Roxy. I am alive."

"All this time," Roxanne's voice shook, anger seeping into her tone. Megamind caught on quickly to her rising temper, and moved swiftly to the side. "You've been hiding out _here?" _

"I thought you were dead," Megamind briefly glanced at Roxanne worriedly before turning back to Metro Man. "I _killed_ you."

"No you didn't," Metro Man shook his head. "It was all a part of my plan... to fake my death."

"Why would you want to do that?" Roxanne demanded, feeling betrayed by her so-called "hero." His heart was an ocean inside a bigger ocean? What a lie _that _was. "What benefits would it bring to you or the city?"

"If you need me to explain," Metro Man cleared his throat. "I'll tell you exactly what happened. Look... I realized in that moment when I was preparing to save Roxy that... we've been doing this our _whole _lives. I've never wanted to hurt you, and I know Megamind, you never actually wanted to kill me."

Megamind glared at him for a moment, before looking away in embarrassment. Metro Man shouldn't have known _that._

"Anyway," Metro Man continued with a small smile. "You and I have been at each other since we were just little! It's never ended. No offense, but it was always the same routine. You kidnap Roxanne and threaten Metro City, and then I defeat you, and save her, but have you ever wondered... what was the _point _of it all?"

"Not really," Megamind shrugged, not really taking into account what Metro Man was trying to say. "I figured it was destiny."

"Aha!" Metro Man pointed at him, a bright-eyed look on his face. "_Exactly! _Destiny. That's what I thought too. People saw that I had powers, and they automatically associated me with, well, superhero stuff. I never questioned it at all, and I'm sorry to say people were much more prejudiced on your end."

"You didn't help," Megamind grumbled.

"So you thought you had to be the bad guy," Metro Man ignored him. "After a while, I didn't want to be a superhero anymore. Megamind... do you want to be the villain?"

Megamind blinked a few times at this question in confusion. What did Metro Man mean by that? Of course he wanted to be the villain! It was his... destiny? Megamind's lips curled into a frown, and he submerged deep into his thoughts. Now that he thought about it, he never wanted to be the villain in the first place. He just thought that was the role placed on him.

"When you were threatening me about your death ray," Metro Man jumped into his story. "I decided to use my super-speed to clear my head. I began to ponder and question life as we know it. We've been playing these hero and villain games our whole lives, and we never stopped to just wonder why. I knew that people had told me I was meant to be a hero, but nobody ever asked me what I wanted to do. It was just sort of this role forced on me... you know? The same thing happened to you. I began to realize that I didn't have to be the hero anymore, I could be whatever I wanted to be, but I couldn't just stop and do it. People would ask questions. So I decided to execute the plan... of faking my death. I returned, lied that my weakness was copper, and then flew out before your ray hit. Once out, I grabbed a skeleton from a nearby nursery school, and from then on... I was free." Metro Man stopped his somewhat inspirational story to advertise his new talents, destroying the mood somewhat. "Then _Music Man _was born!"

"Music Man?" Megamind exclaimed.

"Yeah, that way I could keep the initals," Music Man proclaimed proudly as he picked up an electric guitar. "Check this out!" He cleared his throat and began to sing. Horribly. "_I have eyes that can see right through leeeeeaaaaaaad!"_

"Granted you have talent, but right now - " Megamind felt himself silenced by the anger projecting from Roxanne's eyes.

"_Music Man?" _Roxanne growled, shocked by the name, and too angry to be moved by his story. "Music Man! You - you abandoned us!" She screamed, beginning to throw various things at him, including a plant pot, a stereo somehow, (Megamind gaped at her strength) and a guitar. Music Man looked a little concerned when the guitar hit him, it was precious after all, but he tried to keep his look calm. "You're so selfish! We needed you, and you left us in the hands of _him!" _She paused for a moment, as if unsure if she was done, and then automatically faced Megamind with a slight look of sympathy. "No offense."

"No, I'm with you," Megamind agreed, much to Roxanne's surprise. That must have been the first time he admitted to a fault, and this surprised her. Maybe he really _was _unpredictable. "Anyway, there's a mad man out there and he's destroying our city! Your city... we need your help."

"I'm sorry," Music Man seemed sincere, a look of shame crossing his features. "I'm... I'm done."

"Come again?" Roxanne and Megamind blurted out, still shocked.

"Look, I think," Music Man stepped forward, touching Megamind's shoulders reassuringly. "Metro City needs a new hero. I think it's your time to be that hero, little buddy."

Megamind didn't know what to be surprised by more: the fact that his enemy called him "little buddy," or the fact that Music Man actually _suggested _that _he _be the hero.

Either way, Megamind refused to listen to what he was hearing.

* * *

"Look we don't need him," Roxanne spoke, her voice still gritty. "We can take out Tighten ourselves. I say we grab some ray guns, and just go all _gangsta_ on him!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Megamind answered, his voice noticeably somber. "I'm not the hero."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Roxanne responded, eyes widening in shock. "You _created _him. You have to own up to it."

"I may have created him," Megamind turned to face her, his eyes pained, and his expression broken. Roxanne almost forget she was still somewhat mad at him at the sight of his hurt expression. Was he that upset by everything? Was everything just caving in on him? "But I created him to be a _hero. _He chose to become a villain, I took no part in that. Therefore I'm not responsible - "

"But you took the liberty to make him in order to defeat him!" Roxanne countered, desperate for his help. "You had the intention of trying to defeat him in the first place!"

"Have I ever won a battle with the hero?" Megamind replied, his throat dried as he looked her dead in the eyes. Her eyes softened a little, looking at him with a great deal of sympathy. Surely he wasn't picking this moment of all moments to take pity on himself - at least, she really hoped not. "Point is, Roxanne. I'm the _bad _guy."

"Didn't you just hear - "

"As if I care what _he _says," Megamind's tone rose, desperate to defeat Roxanne in this arguement. "I'm the bad guy. I don't get fame, glory, or even a _smile. _I get fear, screaming, terror, hatred, because that's what I _deserve. _I don't care what _you _or Metro Man says! I don't get anything. I don't even - " Megamind turned away, shame in his voice. "I can't even get _you." _

Roxanne's eyes bulged into perfect spheres when she heard this, and she was pretty sure her heart stopped for a split second. He didn't - He couldn't really - he didn't feel - not in that way - could he? She swallowed, not knowing what to say when he began to walk away from her. It was almost like time stopped, and her heart echoing in her ears was the ticking of a broken clock. Watching him walk away was surprisingly painful. It really hurt, and there was _nothing _she could do about it.

"Megamind," Roxanne whispered quietly enough for him not to hear. "Please come back..."

Is that what it felt like for him when she walked away?

* * *

There he was. Home sweet home. Or... his _other _home anyway. He was back in jail, with no means of escape. Minion was gone, Roxanne was gone, and right now, he was all alone. With the warden being the closest excuse for family left. A wave of depression hit him like a crashing train, as he sat in his painfully happy room. It was the warden's attempt to make Megamind a "happy" person, as the warden knew him well. The warden knew that Megamind wasn't the happiest person in the world, and that he was actually saddened by the world he was forced to live in. All the room did was give Megamind nostalgia of the good old days when he countlessly fought Metro Man in neverending battles. It was all so _perfect. _

Or the closest to perfect that Megamind could get. Happiness did not come easily, and battling Metro Man was the only thing that guaranteed him happiness, even though it was pretty temporary. All Megamind wanted was love, and respect.

But he wasn't destined for it. He was destined to be the parasite of the world, hated and misunderstood by everyone.

And for once, he wasn't thrilled about the idea of escaping jail. At the moment, all he wanted to do was sit in this room and weep in his own despair, isolating himself from the cruel, cruel world. Even the television was amusing him in the slightest, as he was too bored and upset to grasp anything.

"Megamind!" Tighten growled into the camera, something that didn't waver Megamind's increasing depression. He changed the channel to some cartoon, and figured he may as well watch his failed creation rant at him through the camera. He switched it back to see Tighten's ugly head once more, still not moved. "If you're there, guess what? I'm not _finished _with you. I won't rest until you're _dead. _Oh, and in case you'e feeling cowardly and not up to coming, here's something that might convince you."

Tighten switched the camera's view to Roxanne, helplessly tied to the point of Metro City tower, her face pained. Megamind perked up, looking at her with mixtures of shock and sympathy.

"Roxanne!" Megamind barely exclaimed above a whisper, startled to see her look... for once... like a damsel-in-distress. What did Tighten have that he didn't have?

"Megamind," Roxanne looked at the camera, eyes pleading him, _begging _him to save her. "You can't give up! The Megamind I know, would battle Metro Man until the end, even if he knew he had no chance of winning. Megamind... can't you see? Metro City needs you," she looked down, her voice shaking as she looked back up. He wasn't sure, but it almost looked like she was about to cry. "_I need you." _

His heart stopped at that statement, and he knew right then and there what he needed to do. He couldn't wallow in self-pity any longer, right now, his top priority was saving Roxanne, and he would do _anything _to save her from that monster of a failed hero. He stood up quickly, running towards the door with determination and furiously pounding his fists against the glass.

"Warden! Warden!" Megamind screamed, continuing to hit the door as hard as possible.

"What is it, Megamind?" The warden sighed, his patience waning as he walked up to the door.

"Please! You have to let me out! You have to let me save Roxanne. You have to let me save the city!" Megamind continued to be demanding.

"Why would I let you out? You're never going to change, Megamind," the warden shook his head. "After all these years - "

"If you want me to say it, I'll say it!" Megamind put on a dramatic expression before pressing his face up against the glass. "Here it is, from the blackest part of my heart!" He smashed his face against the glass as much as possible. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he slid down the door. The warden quirked a brow in amusement before looking ahead unimpressed.

"Not buying it."

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Megamind responded, his voice filled with pity as he stood back up. "Why trust me right? I abandoned Roxanne when she needed me, I created a monster, and I turned my back to my best friend Minion. I hurt him and Roxanne, and everything is all my fault. Please... please don't make Metrocity pay for what I've done wrong. I'm so sorry, warden... please give me one more chance to make things right."

Megamind expected the warden to scold him, and lecture him like the gruff man he was, but instead he heard the door open. He swivelled his head back to the doors, and looked at the warden in shock when he changed. He _literally _changed into _Minion. _Megamind felt his jaw drop.

"Apology accepted," Minion grinned, as he motioned for Megamind to come over.

"Minion!" Megamind felt overjoyed to see his best friend before him again. "You fantastic fish, you!"

The two laughed as they left the room, passing by the warden who was tied up, but had a knowing smile on his face.

"Good luck fellas!" The warden cheered for them, something surprising for the normally stoic man.

"Haha! We're going to die!" Megamind said in a voice that was a little _too _happy. He almost sounded excited by that idea.

"Wait, what?" Minion nervously responded.

_Make me proud, Megamind. _The warden thought, hoping the alien would succeed. _Change for the better, like I know you can._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Woo! Go Megamind! Rescue Roxanne... and tell her how you feel or something! Haha... stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	10. Presentation

Everyone gaped in shock, most either clutching their chest or on the verge of fainting. Everyone was gathered around television sets, gazing into the flashing screens as they watched the horrendous sight before them. Famous reporter Roxanne Ritchi, the woman often in the middle of anything relating to Metro City's more... _abnormal _occurences, was strapped to the pinacle of Metro Tower, awaiting her apparent demise. What was worse, the normally stoic, collected reporter actually looked _afraid. _The camera's perspective quickly shifted to Metro City's newest offender, and everyone automatically stepped back.

"Hey Metro losers!" Tighten mocked them, a look of spite clear on his features. "_This _is Metro Tower," he showed the tower for all to see. "They say it's supposed to be... a _symbol _of our city's strength, but for me, it's a reminder of the day that _this _woman ferociously ripped out my heart. And I _hate _reminders!"

Tossing the camera away, Tighten flew to a lower section of the building and tore out chunks of its glass and concrete, as if it were a child's toy. Immersing further into his rage, he immediately pushed against the building with more force, almost separating it completely from its base.

"Hal!" Roxanne screamed desperately, genuinely fearful for her life. Tighten flew back up with impressive speed, before leaning in closer to her, determined to see her expression of anguish as much as possible. A spiteful smile briefly flashed on his face before she spoke again. "Please don't do this," she barely whispered, afraid of what she unintentionally turned him into. "I _know_ there's still good in you, Hal."

"You're so naive, Roxie," he responded with a look of false sympathy. She wasn't sure if he was mocking her, or if he genuinely did have a part of him that cared. His increasing anger said the answer for her. "You see the "good" in everybody, even when it's not _there." _

She looked down, realizing how pitiful she must have looked to him, the world, and Megamind. She tried her best not to cry as Hal continued to berate her without a trace of mercy.

"You're living a _fantasy. _There is no Easter Bunny, there is no Tooth Fairy, and there is no Queen of England," he mocked. "This is the _real world, _and you need to _wake _up!"

Hal glared at her, determined to get his point across, but was interrupted by a sudden black smoke that began to engulf the area. Blue rays of light painted the skies in a frantic fury as the black clouds of smoke continued to rise. Tighten instinctively flew away from Roxanne to investigate, confused by the sudden change in surroundings, as lightning helped spread the smoke and light completely around the tower in a darkened sphere. A silhouette of someone familiar painted the clouds, and Roxanne honestly didn't know how to react at first. It was so surreal, so sudden, so... _miraculous. _

"You _dare _challenge _Megamind?" _The familiar voice echoed loudly for all to hear.

"This town isn't big enough for _two _supervillains," Hal countered, his hands readying into fists.

"_Oh, _you're a _villain _all right," the silhouette revealed itself to be thousands of brainbots clumped together to create a fantastic, 3D light image of Megamind. Roxanne's expression softened, genuine amazement lighting up on her face as she watched in awe.

_You really are unpredictable, _She thought with a small smile.

"Just not a _super _one!"

"Yeah? What's the difference?" Tighten challenged, as he prepared himself to strike.

The model opened its mouth to reveal a large, red tongue, which was still hundreds of brainbots, and the _real _Megamind trailed down to the tongue's tip in a majestic manner. Raising his arms high in the air, he looked down at Tighten with a sense of triumph.

"Presentation!" Megamind exclaimed, aware that he just defeated Tighten on a grand scale of appearance.

Enough with the overly dramatic freak show, Tighten screamed in rage before charging towards the blue alien. Megamind successfully slipped through the brainbots, and fell through the model towards his improved hover bike, causing Tighten to be engulfed by the brainbots. The model began to "chew" him, as Megamind landed in the bike and geared it towards Roxanne. The tower she was tied to, immediately separated from its supports and began to fall towards the ground, but with the help of several brainbots, it was held in place, so Megamind could reach her.

"I knew you'd come back," she said in relief as he struggled to get the metal bar off her.

"Well," he said in a slightly different tone than normal, "that made one of us."

In a final effort, he dehydrated the metal, and yanked Roxanne onto the bike before flying away to the ground. Tighten finally broke out in an explosion of heat vision, and angrily caught sight of the two attempting to break for safety. In another effort to kill them, he finished the job of separating the tower from its base and prepared to chuck it at the two, who had made it to the road.

"What's the plan?" Roxanne demanded worriedly, watching the tower with wide eyes as she hugged Megamind for dear life.

"Well, it mostly involves _not _dying," Megamind responded, as he looked ahead in determination.

"I like that plan," she hugged him tighter.

Tighten finally threw the tower after gaining power, and watched in triumph as the tower closed in on them in its crashing course. Megamind attempted to speed up, but the hover feature was immediately damaged when the tower's point smacked the bike with a powerful force. He seethed as the bike dragged against the ground, and tried to turn it, but it was no use; the bike manuevered through hovering and could no operate without doing so. It continued to drag against the ground, so Megamind's only option was to drive straight.

"_Faster! _Make this thing go faster!" Roxanne screamed in horror as she watched the spike of the tower near dangerously close.

"I can't control it!" Megamind panicked, wondering what he should do next. Realizing the machine was hopeless, he picked up Roxanne and threw her towards safety. Feeling the machine get more violently stabbed than he thought it would, his body ended up flailing towards the fountain, and ended up getting buried beneath bits of concrete.

"No! Megamind!" Roxanne screamed as she got up and ran towards him. By this time, Hal had caught up and sent a truck flying her way. She screamed, and instinctively bent down, praying for another miracle, and heard a familiar sound of heat vision. She looked up to see the truck had been split in half, and that streaks of red smoke rose from the destroyed metal. She turned to see Metro Man hovering in the air. "_Metro Man? _You came back?"

"I never should have left," he responded, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh no," Tighten gawked at the sight. "M-M-Metro Man?"

"So you're that Tighten kid I've heard so much about," Metro Man grinned as he knocked a fist into his palm. "Prepare yourself."

"Aagh! No!" Tighten screamed, as he quickly flew away. He knew how strong Metro Man was, and that he was no hope for him.

Meanwhile, Roxanne ran towards Megamind, and cupped his weakened face in her hands. He looked like he was on the verge of dying, and she had no idea what to do. She felt the tears pool in her eyes, and more than anything, she wanted to hug and kiss him. To keep him alive.

"Megamind. Megamind! Please stay with me!" Roxanne nearly sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I did the best I could," Megamind whispered, his voice draining away.

"I'm so proud of you," Roxanne admitted, praying he wouldn't die. In a flash of blue, Megamind's body was replaced with Minion's, causing Roxanne to flinch in surprise. "Minion?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Surprise," he coughed, his dome of water broken, leaving him exposed to the air. "He's... he's the _real _hero," he weakly pointed upward. Roxanne followed his field of vision, and gasped to see "Metro Man" chase after Tighten at a quick speed.

"Megamind?" The realization dawned on her. If Minion was posing as Megamind, that only meant that Metro Man -

She lost sight of the two almost instantly, which caused her to scan the area for a sign. Any sign of them would have satisfied her growing curiosity. She bit her lip, briefly forgetting about Minion as she stood up straight.

Roxanne made an error when she denied her respect and growing love for the quirky blue alien. She always felt a connection, but she never wanted to feel that connection. She always assured herself that _he _was the bad guy, and that everything was _his _fault. It caused her to be picky, and deliberately _search _for reasons to be angry with him. He wasn't bad though. Just extremely misunderstood.

She took a deep breath, and looked skyward, finally catching a glimpse of the two heroes. "Metro Man" had a fist raised, and was readying himself to deliver a strong blow to Tighten's frightened face. Roxanne swallowed, and thanked her ears for picking up on the dialogue between them. They seemed to be talking loud enough.

"All right, Tighten. Here's your chance. You will _leave _Metrocity now. _Or else," _Metro Man hissed through clenched teeth.

"Right, right!" Tighten zipped away in seconds, leaving clouds of smoke behind him. Metro Man had more experience than him, and would probably defeat him in moments, so he fled as quickly as possible.

_That was easy, _"Metro Man" smirked. _Guess I make a pretty intimidating Metro Man. _

Lowering back to the ground, his eyes widened in slight surprise when he saw Roxanne walking towards him slowly - an unusual smile on her face. "Metro Man" didn't really know how top interpret her face expression, so he decided to continue hovering off the ground cautiously. Just in case she was still angry with him. She put her hands on her hips, and cocked her head - examining him carefully as if on exhibit. Her smirk was still present, and she extended a hand. "Metro Man's" eyes widened, not sure what to expect, and sAlowly reached his hand out towards Roxanne's. She gently explored his wrist, and deactivated the current disguise - switching him back to Megamind.

Megamind swallowed nervously, realizing he had been revealed, and watched in surprise when Roxanne's expression softened - her smile widening even more. Realizing she was happy with him and not angry, Megamind felt himself turn into a lovey-dovey mess as he imitated her expression, still reveling in the warmth of her hand.

"Pretty sneaky, sis," a familiar voice cooed, causing Megamind to turn and drop to the ground. Megamind's eyes widened, and he instinctively moved to cover Roxanne. "But there's only _one _person who pronounces Metro City as "Metrocity.""

"Oops," Megamind gulped, mentally berating himself for the mistake.

"You're mine," Tighten grinned viciously, as he prepared to beat Megamind into a bloody pulp.

"Uh... _listen, _Hal," Megamind looked around him as he began to back up. "Can we talk? I know you're angry at the world and all, but, uh... I know what that's like too - and - "

"Shut _up!" _Tighten lurched forward, and grabbed Megamind by the collar of his cape. "You're an _idiot. _I'm better than _you _and that loser Metro Man. Don't you _dare _compare yourself to _me!"_

Instinctively, Megamind caught Tighten off-guard by kicking him swiftly in the stomach, and slipping out of Tighten's loosened grip. Then instantly after, he directed a punch of his metallic glove swiftly to Tighten's jaw, but since Tighten was aware of Megamind's attack, he simply smirked as he was barely affected by the punch. Megamind looked at his hand, immediately feeling a strong string of pain sear in his knuckles. Tighten smacked him away, sending him rolling across the road's pavement. Megamind groaned, standing up weakly before dodging several items Tighten began to throw at him.

Roxanne bit her lip, frightened for his life, and honestly had no idea what to do. Tighten could _kill _Megamind, and she wasn't willing to let that happen. She scanned her thoughts desperately for an answer, before she realized the solution. Looking across the roads painting the streets, she saw a gleaming shape of a car that blended in with its environment. Her face lit up. Shocked. He must have parked the car there before visiting the park that night. A bit far away, but she didn't have time to question it.

"Hey!" She screamed, hoping to get the alien's attention. "Remember that night I turned you down?"

Megamind felt the pain of rejection come back, and he considered succumbing to Tighten's attacks for a brief moment, but continued to dodge anyway.

"You're bringing this up _now?"_

Roxanne didn't want to admit this before, but she needed to know. "I _did _look back!"

"You did?" Megamind whispered, eyes widening as he ducked another object. "You _did?" _He yelled for her to hear.

"_Yes! _And you should look back... _right now!"_

Megamind turned, and caught the gleam in seconds, which was enough time for him.

"Oh I get it!"

Turning away, he quickly began to dash across the street, desperate to reach the car, but felt his stomach hit the ground. In a daze, he realized Tighten tripped him with his laser vision.

"Haha!" Tighten mocked, reveling in Megamind's pain.

Megamind looked to see the car, so close to his reach, and stood up once more, desperately running towards it, but felt Tighten stomp him into the pavement. Once again, he felt a burning pain in his stomach. Tighten dragged Megamind upward by the collar and glared into his eyes angrily.

"This is what you get for making a _fool out of me!" _Tighten screamed, preparing to hit his victim.

"I made you a hero," Megamind seethed, still feeling the burn in his hand. "You did the _fool _thing by yourself!"

Tighten screamed again, and threw Megamind across the pavement, his body smacking against the concrete of the wall by the car. Megamind grimmaced, doing his best to ignore the pain and press on. He already felt some scrapes and bruises coat his body beneath his tougher leather outfit, but he refused to show Roxanne that he was weak. He refused to give up, and show that he was hurt. Barely able to stand, he tried to crawl towards the car, his bones aching.

"You're so pathetic," Tighten smirked, feeling no sympathy towards Megamind. "No matter what side you're on... you always _lose."_

"There's a benefit to losing," Megamind managed to slide up onto his feet by using the wall as a support. "You get to learn from your mistakes."

Taking it as the cue for his next move, he immediately lunged forward into the invisible car, closing the door behind him as if the car was a protective fortress. Searching around desperately, Megamind found the infuser gun, and set the option to defuse.

"No!" Megamind gasped, realizing the gun had to charge. "You have got to be _kidding me! _Minion, if I live through this, I will kill you."

Suddenly at that moment, a fist pounded through the car's metal, ripping the door apart. Tighten looked in the car curiously, wondering how it managed to stay invisible, and then looked over to see Megamind gripping on the detached door for dear life. Tighten glared at Megamind, as the alien gulped, gently pressing down the lock in slight fear.

"Enjoy your _flight!" _Tighten screamed, sending Megamind flying towards the sky.

"Megamind!" Roxanne (who had snuck behind Tighten to try and attack him) dropped the sign she firmly head, and ran towards the direction he was falling watched her, glaring at her with pure hatred. He would not let _her _or _anyone _live after all that's happened to him. After all the _disrespect _he got from the people of this pathetic city.

Megamind felt his body succumb to gravity, and he closed his eyes.

This was the end.

_So. This is how it ends. _Megamind thought, the world slowing down around him. _Normally, I'd chalk this up to my last glorious failure. _

Megamind saw the defuser gun just in his reach, and furiously attempted to grab it, his life flashing before his eyes as the intensity of his fall began to escalate. Looking down, and seeing that his fall would land him in the plaza's water fountain he immediately got an inspiring idea, and pulled the gun in close to his body.

_But not today! _He pulled out the dehydration gun from his belt, preparing for his risky endeavour. _What can I say? Old habits die hard. _

Roxanne felt Tighten hot on her tracks, and jumped into the fountain in desperation. Realizing she trapped herself at a dead end, she gripped the statue of the fountain and watched in horror as Tighten neared her.

"Say "bye bye," Roxie," Tighten's eyes began to glow red.

The two of them pressed back in surprise when they saw the dehydration gun fall into the water, swiftly followed by a glowing blue cube. With a blinding blue flash, the cube promptly turned into the figure of Megamind who looked back at Tighten smugly, catching the defuser gun in his hands.

"_Ollo," _he smirked before shoving the gun's point into Tighten's face.

"No!" Tighten screamed, feeling weaker and weaker as he became enshrouded in gold light.

Megamind grinned, as Tighten dropped to the ground, pleased with his victory. "Thing about bad guys... is they always _lose!" _

_

* * *

_

**AN: Yay! Megamind won the battle... and maybe something else? Stay Tuned, and thanks for the reviews and support guys. :D**


	11. Destiny

Megamind remembered telling her she was the was the reason for him fighting. He remembered picking her up and swinging her around, he remembered her hug, and he remembered her smile.

He remembered it all a month ago.

He sighed to himself, brooding in the lair, as Minion swept around with an old broom. Minion stopped in his tracks, eyeing Megamind who continued to grumble, head flat against the cold metal table. He sighed wondering where it all went wrong, and continued playing the defeat of Tighten in his mind. Why didn't she say anything when he... _sort of _mentioned his feelings for her? She just smiled, and hugged him, but she didn't say anything back. He was so sure she felt the same way, but he assumed that she must not have. He raised his head and turned to Minion, looking at him with tired, sleepless eyes that were muddied and dull. Minion's face softened, and he gently put the broom down, continuing to watch Megamind with sympathy.

"Sir, maybe it's for the best," Minion tried assuring him as he pulled up a seat next to his master. Megamind sullenly shook his head, his eyes somber with regret.

"If it was for the best... why does my chest hurt so badly?" Megamind clutched his chest, his voice a weakened whisper as he rested his head against the table one more. "Why do I just want to curl up and cry?"

"It's okay to cry, sir!" Minion pat him on the back, the fish used to comforting Megamind in situations like this.

"No it isn't!" Megamind pulled out of Minion's embrace, and shot up from the table, a look of determination across his features. "I've got to be a man. I can't cry... I've got to... Minion - "

Megamind's lips formed into a frown, his gaze hardening as he turned to face Minion once more. He struggled to find the words, but finally knew what to say.

"I think I love her."

"_What?" _Minion stood up too fast, causing him to stumble back a little. He gawked at Megamind, as the alien looked away in slight embarrassment.

"Did I say the wrong word?" His cheeks flushed a deep indigo colour.

"No, I get what you mean loud and clear," Minion's face fluctuated between a frown and a smile. He was happy that Megamind found someone besides him, who he cared about, but he was also annoyed that Megamind's attention was more focused towards Ms. Ritchi than towards _him. _His beloved Minion. "Sir! If you like... er... _love _her that much, then you need to _tell _her!"

"But I _did," _Megamind insisted, his lips puckering into a disappointed pout. "She rejected me."

"No she didn't. I was _there. _You said she was the reason you fought for Metro City, but you didn't directly tell her that you love her."

"There's a difference?" Megamind's eyes widened, instantly perking up. "So I _didn't _get rejected?"

"_No. _Can't you tell? She feels the same way about you, as you do about her. Right?"

Megamind was hesitant at first, but finally nodded.

"Then go find her, and tell her, sir!"

"But what if she turns me down?" Megamind clutched his chest. "What if she rejects me again? Minion... I can't _take _that. Not after what happened in the rain that night."

Minion inhaled deeply, before gently grabbing Megamind's shoulders, looking him squarely in the eyes. "_Mace," _Minion began, causing Megamind expression to change to one in shock. Minion _never _called him by his real name. Heck, he never called Megamind by his aliased name either. It was always "sir," or "master," so Megamind figured Minion must have meant business. "You've come very far since your childhood. I remember the kids picking on you, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was only a glass ball then. I remember you crying to yourself, and I remember you trying your best to fit in and impress them. I also remember the very first time you kidnapped Ms. Ritchi."

Megamind began to smile sheepishly at the memory, and subconsciously licked his lips.

"_Yes. _That was quite tense what happened there. I still think that was the most awkward experience between you two, especially when you accidentally saw - " Minion looked away briefly, and realized he had gotten off track, while Megamind looked confused as to where Minion was going with this. Minion faced him again, and continued. "Erm... right. I don't need a reminder. _Anyway, _you've come very far. Sir, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I remember what your father said before we left - "

"You _do?" _Megamind gawked, a mixture of horror and shock spreading across his face.

"He said... you were destined for _greatness," _Minion let Megamind absorb this information before clearing his throat. "Point is, you've spent most of your life wishing you could fit in, and now it's your chance. It's time for you to fix things between Ms. Ritchi, and Metro City."

"You know what... you're _right, _Minion," Megamind pulled out of his grip as a look of confident inspiration dawned on him. "Although not _much _righter than me. Only a little bit. I have to tell Roxanne how I feel, or else I'm going to go crazy, and I have to make things right with the city." Megamind paused, and then looked at Minion with a mildly annoyed expression. "However, Minion. If you ever call me _Mace _again in any conversation, even if to deliver some kind of awesome speech that inspires me to do random things, I will have to smack you very hard."

Minion laughed in response to this, happy that his best friend had returned to normal.

* * *

Roxanne watched the joyous kids running about, some with balloons, and others with kites. Their parents followed after them, some with dogs held fimly on a leash, and others with tools for a picnic. What really made her chest tighten though was the site of the young couples and lovers walking through the park holding hands. They kissed, they hugged, they whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears - all things that Roxanne really wanted to do. She never dated Metro Man, and she hadn't seen her last boyfriend in a while. Not that she'd want to. Point was, she was single and not really loving it.

Especially after everything that happened with possibly the most unique person in the world. She remembered them meeting at the park and gazing into each other's eyes, but it was this same park where she threw him away in the regions of the rain. She tried hard to forget about him, but she just couldn't. After he told her she was the reason for him fighting, after she said on camera for all of the city to hear that she _needed _him, nothing happened after that. She assumed he forgot about her, or chose not to follow through with anything.

But she could not forget those bright green eyes, or that smile. Or that soft, loving voice that admitted to her in his own strange way how he felt. It had been a long, torturous month, yet it was only a month. Everyday she hoped he would knock on her door, burst in, and declare his love for her. She wanted him to kiss her afterwards, passionately, and then she wanted to start a relationship with him. Yet, for a solid month, the only people knocking on her door were Carlos and some friends. She didn't want that though.

She wanted _him._

She stayed at the park for hours, watching old people leave, and new people arrive. The sun finally began to set, and the sky became stained with orange and pink hues. She decided to leave, annoyed with herself for wallowing in self-pity, but she couldn't help it. She had lost someone special and -

"I knew you must have been here. I couldn't find you at your apartment!"

Roxanne felt her heart stop, and nearly choked on a lack of air. It couldn't have been. No. It wasn't _possible. _She whipped her head to the side where the voice rang from, and she nearly screamed - though the sound died in her throat. She stared at him, eyes softening as he looked back at her, a warm smile on her face.

"Megamind," she whispered, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

"Don't say anything," he said softly. "I have a lot of things to say. I don't know where to start!"

She stood up, but didn't press forward. She didn't know how.

"I'm sorry about the Tighten fiasco first off," he began. "I thought that getting rid of Metro Man was the answer to my problems. He was an alien like me, but he looked human. He got more attention, and was accepted. I was seen as a monster, even when I didn't try to be. I was bullied and picked on. I thought being a monster was my destiny. So, I wanted to get rid of Metro Man. He was the source of my problems, but when I got rid of him, I realized I had disrupted a twenty year routine. I had no purpose anymore! Being a bad guy _was _my purpose. So, I took what you said on that report and I made Tighten a hero. However, he went bad, and like all my other plans, it failed. Not only that, I didn't take into account how you would feel about the situation. I didn't realize that being my hostage and damsel-in-distress was a burden. I didn't realize you wouldn't want to do that for the rest of your life."

"So, I apologize for being selfish, and messing your life up," he said somewhat quickly. Apologies were hard for him. "But that's not why I'm here! Roxanne... I know what these feelings of mine are, and I know you feel them too. You _are _my destiny! I really believe that. After all, of all people, I got to know _you. _You're witty, you're smart, you're caring, and you're beautiful! Roxanne Ritchi - " he cut himself off, and shyly looked away. "I'm in love with you!"

Roxanne thought that must have been the happiest moment of her life. Her smile brightened, before she grabbed him and passionately locked lips with him. He made a startled noise, and looked at her with widened eyes, but felt himself succumb to it, countering her passion with his own. The next thing he knew, they ended up on the ground, and rolled down the grassy hill connected to the tree Roxanne had sat under. She pulled upward, looking down at him with a happy smile.

"I love you, Megamind." Roxanne leaned in and kissed him again.

Megamind just about died and went to Heaven.

* * *

The next thing Roxanne knew, newspapers all over Metro City were painted with covers of Roxanne and Megamind laying in the grass kissing. Some papers criticized it and mocked it, but most newspapers seemed to approve of it. Roxanne laughed at the headline of one of them: AFTER TWENTY YEARS, THE TWO _FINALLY _GIVE IN! Roxanne admitted she was always attracted to Megamind in a strange way, but she never fell in love with him until much later. She remembered seeing an article as well that promised readers a juicy scoop of the chemistry between Megamind and her over the years as well. Megamind looked at the articles in slight embarrassment, not a fan of others analyzing his actions, but he was mildly amused as well.

It was about a week later since that incident, but newspapers only got the scoop now. People who had crowded around the two and taken pictures demanded a hefty sum for the papers to use them. Megamind had stayed at Roxanne's for the week, excited to have started a relationship with her, but one day, a loud knock erupted through the apartment. Megamind answered the door, and saw two surprising figures: the warden, and the mayor.

"Good afternoon, Megamind," the warden said curtly. "Care to let us in?"

"What's this about?" Megamind's eyes narrowed, suspicious of his former guardian's presence.

"It's about securing your legal freedom if you can believe it," the warden continued to stay stoic. "Unless you'd rather go back to jail, I suggest you let us in right now."

Megamind gulped, immediately letting the two enter. The mayor seemed pretty cheerful with a slight strut in his step, while the warden looked like he could care less about being there. The two secured their seats on the cushions of Roxanne's couch, and looked up at Megamind expectantly. Megamind swallowed again, and he began to nervously rock back and forth on his heels.

"So? About my freedom?" Megamind broke the silence, realizing the two wouldn't say anything unless prompted.

"You do realize that defeating Tighten does not automatically wipe the slate clean right?" The warden said, "Tighten was _your _creation. All you did was fix your own mess."

Megamind looked down, not sure of what to say.

"Now I admit, raising you in a prison was not the best thing in the world, but we couldn't just put you up for adoption. While you look human, your distinguished appearance wouldn't guarantee you the rights of one. Metro Man had that advantage." The warden folded his hands across his lap. "It was either anything goes at government labs, or a deal where'd you be raised out of sight from other people. I believe in fair chances, so I chose to keep you at the prison. When we noticed your inhuman learning abilities, and intelligence, we made yet another deal to send you to the gifted school. Unfortunately that didn't turn out well."

"By the way, where is Ms. Ritchi?" The mayor tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"She's out at her job right now," Megamind looked back up at the two. "Reporting."

"Ah."

"Point is," the warden looked annoyed for a moment at the mayor before facing Megamind once more. "One right does not fix a life time of wrongs. You've engaged in crimes such as kidnapping, destruction of city property, vandalism of city property, theft, and previously murder."

"Previously?" Megamind quirked a brow.

"Metro Man stepped up and told us the whole story," the warden smirked a little. "He asked us to clear the murder charge since you're technically innocent. _However, _you've still piled up charges of _attempted _murder, though Metro Man told us you wouldn't be able to kill him, and that you knew it."

"What's this about?" Megamind closed his eyes, preparing himself for a punishment.

"It's about negotiation," the warden replied calmly. "I helped raise you since you were little, you know. I know you well. I _don't _think you're evil. I just think you're extremely confused, and pretty rebellious. You've showed your good side through Roxanne, so the mayor and I are here to make a deal that will clear you of _all _charges."

"And that is?" Megamind piped up eagerly.

"You are required to do a formal apology to the city," the warden quirked a brow. "I know you don't like admitting your wrong, so I'd say that's a good punishment. You have to apologize for _all_ of your crimes at the plaza, and you will be filmed, so that _everyone _sees it. You're also going to say that Metro Man is actually alive, and that he has went to help other cities in need."

"Why? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of him faking his death?"

"Do you want thousands of Metro Man followers to hate you for life?" The warden countered.

"...Good point."

"We hope as well that you would continue on as our newest superhero?" The mayor piped up. "I mean, you're very good at building impressive gadgets."

As soon as Megamind heard this, he began to strike a regal pose, and spoke as if he was high and mighty. "But of course I build impressive gadgets! Beyond impressive! Yes... I am very good at that!"

"What did I tell you about complimenting him?" The warden said through gritted teeth, even though the warden himself began to smirk at Megamind's behaviour.

* * *

"I don't want to do this!"

"Come on, Megamind!" Roxanne smiled, wrapping the white cape around his neck. "Hey, you look pretty good in white!"

Megamind continued pouting in protest, his brows firmly fixated just above his eyes. He grumbled, as she fluffed his collar up, since she knew he liked his high collars.

"It's just _one _little apology," Roxanne tried to make it not sound like a big deal, but she knew it was a big deal to him.

"Easy for _you_ to say."

"You want me to come out with you?"

He turned to her and smiled, before hugging her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said gleefully, holding her tight. "I would be _honoured_ if you came out with me."

At the sound of his sweet words, Roxanne wasn't sure if she was going to burst out into tears or heartily begin to laugh. Either way, she did her best to hold the sound back in her throat.

"O-okay. Let's go out then - "

"Actually, I was thinking _you_ could do the speech for me," Megamind said a little too calmly for Roxanne's taste.

"Oh stop it!" Roxanne rolled her eyes, an amused smirk on her face. "I thought you'd be excited... after all... you're doing the speech right in front of your new museum!"

"I don't want people to remember the museum as "that place where Megamind apologized to us," by people though!" Megamind protested, his lips still stuck in a pout.

"Come on," Roxanne tugged on his hand, leading him out through the curtains. Megamind immediately felt terror overtake him by the _thousands _of people tightly packed together, eagerly awaiting the alien's speech. He swallowed, tempted to hide behind Roxanne, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. She gave him a gentle push forward, and he stepped forward hesitantly. The silence was deafening. No one was going to applaud him until after he was done his speech, and even then, they would only clap if they _approved. _

"Here you are, Megamind," the mayor stepped back, providing the podium for Megamind's use.

"T-thank you," Megamind stuttered, nearly crushing the microphone in his sweaty grip. "U-um... O-ollo M-Metrocity - I-I m-mean M-Metro City."

The crowd didn't respond, but rather continued to look at him expectantly. Megamind nearly passed out from the nerves, but he felt himself calm down instantly when he felt Roxanne softly grab his arm. He turned to face her, comforted by her warm blue eyes, and then turned out to the crowd once more.

"Um, _yes!" _He regained his composure. "Ollo. I mean "hello." _Sorry. _I'm sure you all want an apology, and even a bit of an explanation. After all, surely someone as evil and monstrous as me doesn't deserve limelight or a museum right? Well, I'm here to say I'm _not _evil. I know it sounds and looks that way, but I'm not! Before I apologize, I think you all deserve a bit of background on me at least. I mean, you know me, but you also _don't _know me. When I was just eight days old, my planet was being sucked into a black hole, and I was sent out in an escape pod. My parents... my parents were killed, and I barely have any memories of them. Near my planet was also Metro Man's, and his planet was affected by the black hole as well. So off my escape pod went, and it landed on Earth. In a prison. I was raised at the prison luckily, because anywhere else, and I could have been killed. I went to a chool where the kids hated me, and so did my teacher. Ms. Hogstein, if you're watching this, I still don't forgive you. _Anyway, _no one liked me. I realized that since no one liked me, the only thing I was good at was being bad. People hated me, but it was the only thing people accepted me for. Me as a hero? People would have laughed at that. Metro Man was more accepted than me, because he looked more human. I look, well, _less _human, I guess."

"So the rivalry between Metro Man and I began. In ways, while we were enemies, we were also friends. I thought I wanted him dead, and when he died, the burden of killing someone clung to me like a poison. I couldn't get rid of it, and I realized how horrible I was to have killed him... that is... until I realized he was still alive."

The crowd began to pipe up, freaked out by the idea of their hero still alive. They silenced themselves when Megamind tapped the microphone.

"Yes, his death was fake and planned. The reason was because he needed to help other cities in need. He knew I wasn't all that bad, and that he could help other cities who needed his help more than us. He loves you all very much, so please don't hate him! He just wanted a way to help others, and seeing as how I was here, he thought he'd head somewhere where there was no hero. The truth is Metrocity - _Metro City. _The truth is, I love you all very much, and the only thing I pray for is acceptance. I know it's next to impossible to accept someone of my character and appearance, but please try, because in all truth: I. Am. Sorry. I'm sorry for being selfish, I'm sorry for being a jerk, and I'm sorry for using you all as means of entertainment. I regret it all so much, and it makes me feel terrible thinking of how I treated you, Roxanne, Metro Man, everyone. I promise you that if you can forgive my wrongs and mistakes, I promise that I will protect you all. I promise that I will keep Metroci - Metro City safe, and I promise I will never be a complete idiot again. So, I beg of you for forgiveness, and to give me another chance. I'm really, truly, _very _sorry."

He backed away from the podium, waiting for the tomatoes to start flying and for the crowd to boo and sneer at him like they always had. It was expected after all. How could they forgive him?

It was a stunned silence for a good few minutes, until several random citizens screamed out.

"Megamind!"

"Megamind!"

"Go Megamind!"

"All is forgiven!"

"You rock!"

Megamind's jaw dropped, and his body went completely numb as everyone began to cheer and applaud him. He never thought in a million years that this day would come. Everyone was actually screaming his name, and encouraging him. The people of Metro City _forgave _him.

He felt his eyes water, and he quickly looked away, desperate to lock away the tears. Soon a chant was started, and he turned to face them again, tears streaming down his gentle blue cheeks. He sniffled, and screamed out, "I love you Metrocity!"

This encouraged the crowd some more, and they continued to cheer. He turned to face Roxanne, who was also cheering, and he happily lifted her up in the air just like he did after defeating Tighten. They laughed together, as he playfully swung her around, and feeling confidence pulse through his veins once again, he passionately kissed her in front of _everyone. _

The warden, who was behind stage watching the two quietly, smiled for the first time in ages.

_Looks like you finally found your place. _The warden silently acknowledged.

"Hit it!" Megamind screamed, joy on his face as loud music began to erupt through the crowd for all to hear.

_I guess destiny isn't the path chosen for us, but the path we choose for ourselves. _Megamind mused. _Mother, father, I hope you're proud of me!_

He began to dance with Roxanne, and laughed harder than he had laughed in ages - in the _non-_evil way. For the first time, he felt like he had a purpose, a place, a destiny, and a perfect life. For the first time in all of his life...

He finally felt accepted.

* * *

**AN: The End! :D I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thanks very much for reading. I really do appreciate the feedback you guys gave, so thanks again for reading. :)**


End file.
